Blind Love
by Darkus Asuka
Summary: Plan! Get-Them-Together! Lyria, Atticus, Cherry-Violet, Haou and Johan are trying everything in their power to push Jesse and Jaden together!
1. Chapter 1

::Chapter 1:: Why?

It was a winter s evening; Jaden was walking back to his vacation home back in Domino city where he was staying for winter break, with his groceries from late night shopping.

Upon hearing a voice from the alleyway, he looked curiously down the blackened way, and then walked down the alleyway, to find out what the noise he heard was. Getting louder he furrowed his eyebrows, hearing, That s a good one boss. Let s get him!

Blinking out of confusion, he then noticed 3 men came out from the blackness and walked over to him, Jaden looked at the men curiously of what they wanted with him, but soon was knocked out without a word said.

===GX====

Waking up, Jaden noticed at start that he was tied up being unable to move his legs and arms, also felling something covering his mouth also, but shivering from the cold knowing he was totally and uttering naked, nothing covering him at all, he scanned the dark room he found himself in, but heard more voices coming from the doorway, seeing the same three men he saw before walk into the room and lock the door behind them, trying to make out through the darkness, but notice a smirk on the leader s face.

Bout time, yo woke up.

Jaden tried to speak but couldn t because of the gag.

We picked a good one, eh boss?

Certainly did. He licked his lips, staring down at the naked brunette with a lustful gaze, So, you two leave to room, I m going to have some fun with our little one here. Jaden s eyes were full of pure confusion, anyone would be scared at this situation, but Jaden being the naive boy, had no clue what was installed for him. Becoming more confused when the two men left and leaving the leader unfastening his pants. An innocent? Hmm, He then quickly removed the gag then covered the boy s mouth with his hand.

Jaden tried moving seeing if he could get out of the bonds but failed by getting pulled by the hair causing him to yelp, and pulled over near the man, his pulsing length in front of the boy s face, Suck. Jaden shook his head but his head was shoved down making him gag when the man s length hit the back of his throat being shoved in the 17 year old s mouth suddenly. SUCK.

Jaden closed his eyes unable to do the man s demands, sucking at the guy s erection as if it was a lollipop, but a very repulsive flavoured lollipop he earned a moan from the man whole pushed the boy s head further to deep throat him.

His head was then tugged upwards away from the man s length, making the young boy wince.

Jaden struggled against the restraints but then was pushed roughly onto his stomach, his rear sticking in the air baring all to the man, Jaden tried speaking but the gag still stopped him from doing so as it came out muffled. The man then got onto his hands and knees on the bed, spread the boy s ass cheeks and pounded into Jaden s anus with no preparation or lube just dry, and hard.

The two-toned brunette screamed at the top of his lungs with tears streaming down his cheeks, but all the sobs and cries of the man to pull away were futile and unheard, as the man just kept on thusting in and out of the poor boy. So tight! he moaned.

Jaden tried the level himself on hands and knees, and look down at the sheets of the bed, seeing the blood staining it, his own crimson coloured liquid that was oozing from him. He stared at the sheets in fear, the pain was just unbearable. And leant down since his hands were free slightly and moved the gag from his mouth, P-Please stop!

But all he was given was a punch in the stomach. Shut up! No one said you could talk. Jaden whimpered in pain trying to move himself from the man that was penetrating him, wanting to tell him to stop again but couldn t knowing he d get punched or something worse. He then felt a sticky liquid shoot up into him which made him cringe as the man pulled out. Jaden collapsed on the bed in pain, whimpering like a wounded puppy and wrapped his arms around his knees that were brought up to his chest, That was a good fuck. But that s all the brunette heard as he passed out from loss of blood.

===GX===

Cherry-Violet had been walking alone in the streets, walking past the main alley, she knew a lot of teenagers go missing down that, but having the courage she had she walked down it just out of curiosity. But when she reached the end of the alley she came across someone groaning in absolute pain. She stalked around training her ears on the sound to see where it was, upon seeing a boy laying on the cold ground in the winter night was not healthy. But also fact he was naked with blood staining proved something, the boy had been raped. Cherry-Violet frowned, yet another victim of the horrible city rapists.

P-Please...stop...

The redhead girl blinked leaning down to get a better look at the boy in the snowy weather, she widened her eyes and gasped, Ja-Jaden? she quickly pulled her coat off and got the brunette boy dressed in it and buttoned it up. Trying to keep him warm, Jaden! Please, wake up!

Ch-Chez-V-Vi? His eyes opened slightly, but he saw nothing it was completely black, I-Is that you? Upon not seeing he screamed in agony, and struggled, N-No! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Jaden! It s Cherry-Violet! Calm down! I-I ll take you back to my place, I have good doctors there, they ll take care of you! Cherry-Violet had never felt this distressed in her life, seeing her best friend in this condition. She then picked up the boy, Hang on there, with that she began running for her life.

===GX===

There s a lot of swelling and tears around his anus, he has eight smashed ribs obviously being punched, also you said he couldn t tell it was you that found him?

Yes. My guessing is he s blinded by trauma of whatever happened there. Cherry-Violet replied to her nurse/doctor that lives in her vacation mansion near KaibaCorp.

She cleared her throat, and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, Well, yes, as I see you re as bright at even Miss Harmony,

Never mind me, I m worried about Jay-Jay! What do I do? What can I do? The young redhead girl was really frantic.

Oh, sorry, yeah, well it might be good to leave him rest for a week at least, so you may need to wait on him hand and foot, but he ll be fine other ways, nothing really to life and death seriousness.

Cherry-Violet sighed in relief as she looked down at her best friend whom was now stirring awake again, sitting up then winced, he looked around the room and fear filled his eyes, I-I-I can t s-see!

Cherry-Violet rushed to his side and sat on the bed wrapping her arms around him and pulled him into her lap comfortingly sway back and forth and he gripped at her shirt crying in her shoulder, Don t worry, I m not letting any other bastard touch you ever,

Ch-Chez-Vi...

The doctor was surprised at the nickname, she d never let anyone call her that since her parents died. Call me if you need anything, I ll be right to you. She then nodded walking out of the room with a sigh.

I-It hurts...th-the pain, th-the blood...it-it-it!

I know, sshh, calm down Jay-Jay, calm down... But upon hearing her cell ring, she removed herself from Jaden whom latched himself to her and wouldn t let go, Jay-Jay, I have to get that. Don t worry, I ll be back in a moment.

He whimpered but let go. He then laid back down with his arms wrapped around his knees that were brought to his chest and felt heavy thick clothing on his body, but still without any hesitation his eyes filled up with tears and he began sobbing in pain and fear.

Cherry-Violet came back into the room with a sigh, Sorry, that was Zane telling me we re going to have to get back to the academy soon, he said he tried contacting you but, you never had your phone with you.

Jaden glanced at Cherry-Violet with tears pouring from his eyes, Ch-Chez-Vi...

Cherry-Violet looked up after closing her cell and dashed over to the brunette, sitting on the bed and wrapping her arms around him pulling him into her lap, Shhh, I m here Jay-Jay...Please calm down, I won t leave you...plus this house is well guarded.

Jaden snuggled his head into the girl s chest and whimpered, B-But it hurts...really b-bad...

I know dear...I know...just don t think about it...

I-I can t help it...i-it hard not to think about when you f-feel it...eugh...I f-feel something sticky on my legs... Jaden was about to lift the covers to look but was stopped when Cherry-Violet placed a hand on the sheet to keep him from lifting them up.

Jaden, you re blind.

The boy looked up at the girl with wide eyes, I-I-I can t be! N-No!

Jaden... She then pulled the covers over the boy that had fallen asleep from stress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - New Maid?

It s been three days since the incident, Jaden hasn t gotten out of bed for those three days. Cherry-Violet had also stayed by his side the whole time, throughout his screaming and crying in pain, never minded the fact that she can t get some sleep of her own. She glanced at the clock that morning and sighed, another night with NO sleep. She looked down at sleeping brunette clinging onto him like she was his lifeline. She frowned, just what did those dirty mother fuckers do to the poor boy?

Then it hit her. He doesn t understand what the men did to him but it just plain outright scared him so much to make him blind, not knowing why or what he did but just seeing the blood and unusual fluid made him churn. But the pain was unbearable which is why he clings on to the girl or the first person that came to help him. But still low and behold. He s afraid of it happening again. As I was...that one time.

Mommy...I-I-I don t wanna leave!

Cherry-Violet widened her eyes. This is the first time the boy had ever mention his parents and he s not even awake.

Mommy! What is that man doing to you!

Cherry-Violet wiped her eyes, she understood it. Why he went blind from that one thing. He watched himself get raped as well as his mother when he was a kid. She lightly shook the boy to get him to wake up. Jaden, it s morning, and you need something to eat. It didn t work. So she shook him a little harder, Wake up.

Jaden jolted awake panting his eyes wide no matter that he was blind or what. MOMMY! he screamed as he did with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Cherry-Violet jumped falling out of bed with a loud thump, she winced but stood to her feet, Jay-Jay, calm down...it was just a dream. She rubbed the boy s back which made him wince slightly. Sssshhhhh, it s just me Cherry-Violet...it s okay, I m here. She carefully wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair, Shall we go get you some food, you need some. It s been three days.

He nodded sniffing, Please don t let them get you too!

Don t worry no one s getting me, or keeping me away from you! she stated confidently with her trademark cat-like smile.

He nodded, just understanding the girl s confidence in her voice. S-So, what s for breakfast?

Anything you want Jay-Jay. She then petted the boy s hair lovingly like a mother to a child. Shall we go down?

He grabbed the girl s hand whom helped him get to his feet from the edge of the bed, H-How can I walk if I can t see where I m going?

I ll help, you still got a grip on my hand, I ll lead you down the stairs.

STAIRS!

Sssshhhh, it s okay, I ll carry you if you want me to.

He nodded in uncertainty, then smiled, C mon, I m hungry, let s eat.

They then began walking out of the spare bedroom and down the hall until they reached the stairs, Cherry-Violet let go of the boy s hand so she could be in front of him, carefully putting her hands on his hips, Carefully step down.

He complied, taking a step down very cautiously, Chez-Vi...

Hmm?

Thank you...I know you didn t get much sleep the last three nights, He then began taking a few more cautious steps down with the redhead still holding him by the hips. yet you have stayed by my side even so...

She smiled, You re welcome, Jay-Jay. He frowned, which made the 16 year old girl look up to those dull chocolate brown orbs, that look dead but once sparked with life. She looked down with tears of her own that began to roll down her cheeks, I hate seeing you like this... Jaden closed his eyes tightly (not making a difference). She shook her head viciously, Those bastards, what they did to you! Y-You -!

...I m sorry...

Miss Harmony and Mr Yuki, breakfast is ready. The same woman that was helping with Jaden the other night when Cherry-Violet returned home again was down on the first floor calling up to them.

Few more steps and they reached the first floor. Cherry-Violet smiled at the woman letting go of the boy s hips. Thank you, Dr. Reinshore.

Said woman tossed a few strands of her yellow-orange tresses from her face, her shoulder-length hair tied in a ponytail. It s Poppy with you, She pushed the glasses she wears up the bridge of her nose with her amethyst eyes looking down at the two teens with a stoic look. So how s Yuki going?

Cherry-Violet smiled sadly, Traumatised for life.

Poppy frowned, The poor boy, oh, that reminds me, she then handed the younger girl a tube of ointment, that s for his anus since it s still have the tears, I m sorry I couldn t get it sooner.

/...I gotta do that?/ Her eyes wide looking at the tube reading the information on it. Thank you again, Poppy.

That s quite alright, now may I escort you two to the dining room? the elder woman questioned.

No it s okay, we ll get there ourselves. The redhead 16 year old got a hold of the boy s hand that was trying to grab her hand. Talk later.

Miss Harmony, it is my day off today, but if you need me, please call my number, you have it right?

Yes, so see ya, Poppy. Cherry-Violet waved to the woman as she (Poppy) walked out the door. The two teens then began walking to the dining room where a few maids.

Morning Miss Harmony, how can we serve you this morning? One of them questioned, she had chin-length black hair with a few black tresses surrounded her face. Her grey eyes glanced between the two nervously. O-Oh I m sorry, I didn t see you have company. I-I ll get the chef to cook some more food for you and your lover.

FRIEND!

I-I-I m sorry! She then quickly ran into the kitchen.

Cherry-Violet sighed, Let s sit down, I think my frustration s getting the best of me... the male teen nodded walking with the redhead to sit down at the large table, she helped him into his seat and sat next to him. Then the maid that was talking to them before with a few platters of food. The redhead girl looked up to the raven-haired and smiled, What s your name, girl?

Ah! I-It s Samantha Miss Harmony,

Hmm, you re the one of the new girls, nice to meet you. She smiled, Please sit with us. You must be hungry. And tell me your story.

Samantha widened her eyes in shock then nervously sat down at the seat in front of them. Then a waiter came out with the drinks. Ah, Chevie, see you re just meeting the new girl, quite a specimen I must say. The man s American accent made her smile, she looked up and grinned.

Raphael! Good morning to you!

Yes, indeed, he then placed the bottles of juices and glasses on the table and his dark brown eyes scanned the three others, May I ask, who is this young gentleman? he asked with a smile.

Cherry-Violet gave off her trademark smile, This is Jaden Yuki, he s a friend from Duel Academy.

Ch-Chez-Vi, wh-who s t-t-talking to us? The brunette boy questioned in a feared voice and tried to hide himself away behind the redhead.

Cherry-Violet wrapped her arms around the boy, Jay-Jay, calm down...no one s going to hurt you here. The people talking are Raphael and the new maid Samantha.

He nodded, then removed himself from the girl once she unwrapped her arms from him, then reached for a spoon, What are we eating?

You ve got porridge like I have.

He grinned, Yay!

Raphael and Samantha looked at the boy then to the redhead. The apple eyed teen frowned, If you re wondering, he is blind, he was the boy I was carrying three days ago.

Raphael widened his eyes, Oh dear god...he s another victim? she nodded sadly. Oh the poor little dear. Tidying his messy blonde spikes up.

Dude, you sound like a chick. She laughed. Jaden giggled hearing the tone of voice change on the man.

Mean, so mean...

Would you like to join us? Cherry-Violet suggested as she grabbed her spoon, then glanced at Jaden whom was trying to aim the spoon in his mouth but kept missing. Hold on, she then grabbed the boy s spoon and and scooped up some porridge for the boy, Open,

He whined and pouted, I was doing fine!

Jay-Jay, you missed several times, now open.

This time he obeyed and she put the spoon in the boy s mouth whole used his tongue to lick off the milky/sugary substance of the spoon. Some spilling out of the corner of his mouth when she removed the spoon and he closed his mouth, she wiped his off with a napkin and smiled. The two-toned brunette giggled, Tell the cook that s yummy!

Raphael laughed, The boy s a lively one. And sorry Chevie, I hafta get on with work.

She sighed, Okay, I ll see you tonight.

Laters.

The redhead then gave her attention to the raven haired girl whom was still rather cautious. Now details on you.

Samantha shifted in her seat, My name is Samantha Jason, I am 21 last week, I live with my sister whom also works here and our cousin whom is quite sick now and we don t have the money to pay for him to get medical treatment.

Samantha, don t lie.

The maid looked up surprised, Lie about what?

You re not 21, you re only 18.

How do you know?

The redhead shook her head, Look, I understand you need the job but you can t lie about your age.

S-So I can t work here?

Cherry-Violet scoffed, I didn t say that, I just don t like people lying, you can stay here for as long as you like or need!

Samantha s face brightened up in a big smile, Thank you! Thank you!

No problem, mate. She smiled watching the elder girl run off to another room. She then looked over to the brunette boy whom was frowning. She blinked, Oh yeah, I m sowwy Jay-Jay. She then scooped more of his food up and plopped it in his mouth. She watched him as he licked his lips and moaned slightly. /How does he look so seductive doing that? AH! Leave dirty thoughts!/

Chez-Vi? Are you okay?

How could he tell? Did he sense her distress? I m fine, don t you worry your little head in. She petted his head lovingly again earning a slight mewl from him. She widened her eyes then quickly pushed him away, C mon, better finish up so I get someone to bathe you, then get Poppy to apply the ointment.

He froze. The thought of unfamiliar people s hands on him made him churn slightly. He just stayed quiet, scared that if he said no that he may get hurt again. /B-But...Chez-Vi won t hurt me! Sh-She.../

He tried his best to keep his tears at bay after Cherry-Violet had helped him finish his breakfast and drink. But failed letting out the tears again. Cherry-Violet went on alert as well in surprise, What s wrong? Where does it hurt?

Don t let me go with those people! Please!

She blinked the softened her look. Okay, I ll let you go yourself I ll have a girl to stay outside the door while you wash yourself.

NO!

Cherry-Violet started trembling, /This is a pain, when I see those mother fuckers, I m going to kill them myself./ her rage increased as she stood up banging her fists on the table.

Making the boy jump and fall off his seat, his eyes wide and in utter fear as he scrambled to a corner with his knees to his chest looking in Cherry-Violet s direction even though he couldn t see where she was. I-I-I-I m sorry! I-I-I ll be quiet! Just please don t hurt me!

Cherry-Violet snapped out of her raged daze and looked over to where Jaden was, whom was crying helplessly in a corner. She widened her eyes, OH MY GOD! She rushed over to Jaden kneeling in front of him, Jaden, please I apologise if I scared you, it s just...it just...angers me so much to see how you are now from what that damn creature did to you.

He looked up cautiously, S-S-So you re not going to hurt me?

Of course not. I mean I want to hurt the creatures that frightened you this much, what makes you I wanna try and hurt you, plus you re my best friend! she snapped the pouted.

He smiled, O-Okay...but I ll shower myself as an attempt. Just to get most of the dirt off...but have one of your well known and trusted maids to stay outside the door in case something happens.

Were you just smart for a moment?

He scoffed, then pouted, That s just mean.

You love it.

No I don t.

Okay, moving on, I ll get someone to help you. She then turned her head and yelled out, SAMANTHA!

The same raven haired girl she was talking to previously came running back in with a feared expression, Y-yes Miss Harmony?

She laughed, Don t be so scared or nervous around me, I m not like those stupid rich snobs, I m nice and I give you a good pay even doing a bad job, the elder girl s fear disappeared and a smile came to her face, Now, can you please take my friend here and carefully wash him? Since he has no sense of direction being blind.

Jaden blinked then blushed and turned his head away, I-I can t believe I m going to be seen like this...

Samantha smile reassuring, It s okay Mr Yuki, I will be gentle as you want me to be, that s if you want me to wash you...if not I ll just help you around so while you take care of yourself.

Cherry-Violet cleared her throat, So sorry Samantha but that sounded a little to the sexual talk.

Said girl widened her eyes and blushed, I m sorry, I m not used to talking formally or to guys, but most of them I have passed have just wanted to pay me money to sleep with them...but if I get paid a good amount here I ll do it willingly...

She stared at the girl, Uhm, Samantha, second thoughts, I ll get someone else to help Jaden, so for now, just stay by his side so he doesn t get scared. She then looked at Jaden and patted his shoulder, I m going to get my best and most trustworthy maid to help you, she has good experience with your type.

Jaden smiled shyly, Okay, I ll stay with Sam while you go fetch her.

No, hang on. She then grinned, Cover your ears. Samantha obeyed while Cherry-Violet covered Jaden s, KARISSAH!

In came another woman this one was in her late 20s, quite fit, and looks quite healthy, with her dark-brown messy hair (looks never been brushed) her eye and sky-blue colour. Chevie! Oh my dear!

The redhead rolled her eyes, Karissah meet my best friend Jaden Yuki, he s in my year at Duel Academy, also in Slifer red.

My oh my! That boy looks like he s in needing of a good scrubbing! she woman cried.

Cherry-Violet giggled at her aquamarine eyed maid, Yes, that s true. But you need to be careful with him, he s just been traumatised and he s blind.

The woman stared at the redhead then back at the small brunette trying to hide himself, by the sounds of the woman she sounded like a large woman that would try to hurt him to his thoughts. Okay, I understand Chevie, so I am trusted for you dearest friend? she nodded. I will. Walking to the two then kneeling down with a smile, Jaden, it s okay, I ve been working here since I was 16 and I m 31 now.

Jaden looked surprised, Wow, this family must really know you by now!

Oh such a doll you are, wanna get cleaned up?

Yes, this stuff is really icky and sticking to my hair.

Cherry-Violet blinked, he was right there was some in his hair. She growled, but quickly regain composure again, Kari, can you please take him to the luxury bathroom and wash him there, since there s a lot of room, stay outside unless he orders or asks you to come in or you hear a noise. Got it?

The female brunette heard the gritted anger in the redhead s voice and nodded, C mon Jaden, I ll be careful. She got to her feet again and reached a hand down grabbing the boy s hand gently, Jaden smiled and got to his feet and followed the maid down the hall. As soon as Cherry-Violet knew they were out of ears range she fell to her knees and sighed.

Samantha looked surprised, Cherry-Violet are you okay?

Yeah, just really tired, out of 3 days 4 hours of sleep is all I ve had, and all this stress and anger is going to consume me soon if I m not careful...

Samantha looked at the redhead, then smiled, How about I take care of you? Since I work here, I heard the rules are if you need something and do it because you don t ask much.

Sam, you don t mind If I call you that? the other girl giggled in response, taking it as a positive one Cherry-Violet got back to her feet, Anyway... I m not one who forces girls into anything they don t want. Unless they ask, you maids and butlers have all got a choice, but sometimes I like doing something for myself.

I-I understand Cherry-Violet.

Anyway, about that previous job you had. The raven haired girl s eyes widened. Then dimmed to a sad look and she averted her eyes to the floor. Just how poor is your family? Sorry if I m being rude.

Yes, I was working as a prostitute...sadly...but no-one actually fully did with me... I only just pleasured them. She crossed her legs on her position on the floor, Sadly because of that I didn t get much and my sister was rather disappointed in me because of it. My cousin just smile saying you re doing this for me...?

Oh dear lord.

Yes, we are a poor family.

Cherry-Violet frowned, Dear me you poor girl.

Miss Harmony, may I ask something?

Chevie, and be my guest. She replied helping the girl to her feet.

How old are you? And have you ever had a sexual experience?

The redhead coughed rather caught off guard, Wow...uhm, I m 16, and no I haven t.

The girl stared wide eyed, Y-You re younger than me? B-but... she then looked to the floor, that shows how worthless I am.

Samantha, it s fine. Look, I m going to do something for you, actually a lot of things.

The girl widened her eyes in shock, F-For me? Why?

Because, you re a nice girl, and you deserve it.

B-But Miss Harmony! protested the young maid.

Chevie, and no buts! You re coming with me. The apple-eyed teen grabbed the grey eyed teen s arm and pulled her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Closing and locking the door, made the other girl uneasy. Y-You wanting something from me before aren t you?

Yes I am.

Cherry-Violet stayed emotionless as the girl undressed herself, once she was done, the redhead scanned the maid taking notes on why she was called out a lot.

She had a tall thin figure, her breasts Cherry-Violet guess were at least a D cup, long nicely shaped legs, but she was covered in dirt, yeah, the girl hadn t bathed almost longer than Jaden. Hmm, bathroom now. The girl frowned and began walking to the bathroom in shame. Cherry-Violet followed and shut the door behind her, Now take a shower, you re filthy, then I ll give you a nice dress to wear.

Samantha widened her eyes and stared at the redhead, Wh-What?

Take a shower of bath your choice! the 16 year old grinned as she began stripping herself off. It s fine, I m not doing anything that you don t want, now clean yourself. Bath now!

The raven haired girl then turned the taps of the bath on and waited for the water to fill up. Cherry-Violet left herself in her underwear and turned the shower taps on and stepped in. Smiling contently as she heard through the wall two off-tune singers. She laughed, Kari and Jay-Jay are singing, must be bubble bath time there.

Samantha giggled, That would be so cute.

Always, the boy is an innocent little angel... she frowned bowing her head, but now being tainted by those mother fuckers...

Samantha blinked, Miss Harmony, why are you unlike the other rich people?

I just am. She smiled. Stepping into the shower and sliding the curtain, it s how I was raised my god parents.

God parents? the 18 year old girl stepped into the bath and ducked under the water soaking her hair.

Yes, my mother was murdered, and my father died of a disease that my brother has a few days after.

Where is this brother?

Back at Duel Academy.

Isn t that run by Kaiba Corp?

Yes, why? the younger of the two looked through the opening of the curtain with a curious expression, but then saw the raven haired one s sad expression. You want to duel don t you?

She nodded.

Hmm, you re coming with me after winter break.

What about my family!

I ll send the money you need to your sister and tell her you re living with me.

M-Miss Harmony...this is the nicest thing someone has ever done for me...

The redhead stayed silent. But after a few moments walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Grabbing some new clothes (after stripping her wet undergarments) and putting them on. Then getting a white dress and lying it on the bed.

The girl then came walking out with a towel wrapped around her, S-So...? then a pair of panties and a bra was thrown at her. She understood and put them on then the dress was thrown at her and she put that on. Also was given a white parka to go with the outfit. Arigato, Miss Harmony.

Please call me, Chevie.

Okay, Chevie. The raven-haired girl smiled at the redhead.

I m going to get Jaden, then we ll go to your place so I can meet this cousin and sister. Cherry-Violet then grabbed her wallet shoving it into her jeans pocket. C mon.

The two then walked out of the bedroom (after unlocking and opening the door) to be greeted by Karissah and a clean Jaden, He s all done, he was quite good, a few tears here and there but otherwise okay. She grinned.

Chez-Vi! the brunette boy the wrapped his arms around the redhead blindly, I wanna duel someone!

Cherry-Violet sighed, Jay-Jay, we re going to visit someone that needs my help, you coming with or staying?

Don t leave me here alone!

Okay it s settled. She then picked up the brunette boy whom squeaked in surprise and blushed bright pink but tried to hide it by snuggling his face in Cherry-Violet s chest. C mon Sam, we re going off.

The raven haired girl smiled and followed after the redhead down the stairs and out the door.

===GX===

I-I-I m not so sure...I haven t seen them within three days.

Just do it...

Samantha took a deep breath and smiled, she knocked on the door. Few moments later someone answered a woman around 24 with the same hair style as Samantha just it was a little longer. Where the hell have you been?

That caught the 18 year old girl off guard. Sis, I ve come back...isn t that the main thing?

The other growled, No! He s dead because of you went off on your own again!

Samantha froze. H-He s dead?

YES! the other snarled. BECAUSE OF YOU!

Tears welled up in the 18 year old s eyes. Jaden whom was holding on Cherry-Violet s hand both hiding to let Samantha have her reunion sensed the distress of the other friend and began pulling the redhead girl with him towards the raven-haired 18 year old s house. Cherry-Violet sighed and let Jaden walk up blindly to the grey eyed girl with a smile and got a hold of her arms, Don t cry...

Samantha removed her hands from her face and smiled down at the boy then glancing at the redhead girl whom was smiling at her. The maid s elder sister the growled, You re a fucking slut! You get paid off money with other guys and use it for yourself!

Cherry-Violet s blood boiled at the last comment. With that she walked calmly up to the three, Excuse me, Sam is there a problem?

Samantha and Jaden looked over to the redhead that stood between them with a smirk. My sister is saying that I slept with Jaden and using the money for myself.

The elder girl stood there in fear. Y-Y-You re Cherry-Violet Harmony!

That I am. Her tone murderous. And you my dear, worked for me, and now don t, if you still do you don t get paid and you will work for Sam here.

Samantha widened her eyes, Y-you re doing this for my sake?

I understand the pain of losing a love one, and no one should be mean to someone as selfless as you. The redhead glared at other, Victoria Jason, hmm, yeah, you re fired. But is Samantha is kind enough you ll get paid by her if you work for her. Now stop lying.

Samantha widened her eyes, Lying about what?

Your cousin is not dead, your sister just hates you. Cherry-Violet then pushed Victoria out of the way and stormed into the house.

You can t just waltz in here without my permission!

Jaden, stay with Sam, and Sam call the hospital, we have a patient ready to be treated. Now go find this cousin of yours Sam. She stated her back towards them. Jaden understood the tone and tugged on Samantha s sleeve gesturing to obey which she did running to another room where she knew the boy that they were looking for was. Victoria, you have no idea of who you are facing here. Mess with anyone I know, and I will have you crushed.

You can t threaten me like that.

She turned, her eyes different colour, one was blue while the other orange, both of which were glowing brightly, Dare to defy me and you will be the one that will either die or be severely punished. Victoria was frozen in fear. Which made Cherry-Violet smirk in triumph. But the other girl quickly recovered and grabbed a knife from near and ran towards Cherry-Violet.

/Shit./

The redhead suddenly was on her back, with the girl on top of her trying to keep the other girl s hands away (and the knife).

CHEVIE!

After that she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 What Happened?

Uhh whaa?

It was five days before they had to go back to Duel Academy. Cherry-Violet had opened her eyes to meet with a white ceiling unlike her bedroom. She blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust to the light. She sat up slowly and looked to the door. You re awake I see.

Hmm?

Cherry-Violet looked over to find Poppy standing over her bed with a clipboard in her hands, That s quite the scare.

Sorry?

You were stabbed in the lung and we had to operate before we lost you.

Where s Victoria?

Raphael saw you limo when he and I were walking past and went to see why, then saw you attacked then he shot the girl after you blacked out.

Wow, he missed me?

She sat up, I guess after being unconscious you re smarts take a while to come back.

Poppy, no, I feel like I was drugged,

Of course, we gave you medication to help with pain.

Where s Jaden and Samantha?

She smiled and pointed to the couch beside the redhead s bed, Samantha s been here since 5 days after you were sent here while Jaden has been here the whole time, never minding the fact of being in pain. She pushed the glasses up the bridge of her nose, and yes you re actually in hospital.

What about Sam s cousin? Is he okay?

He s recovered quite well and wants to meet you. To say thanks. I ll get him for you. With that the woman then walked out of the room.

Cherry-Violet scratched her head, then slid her feet off the edge of the bed and got to her feet then wince at the sharp pain that she had in her chest. She looked down to see her breasts bandaged down with blood seeping through. So it did happen...

She saw movement coming Jaden whom had opened his eyes slowly, I-I hope she s going to b-be okay...

Samantha also stirred awake and yawned then stared at the redhead girl that was standing in front of them, Chevie!

Jaden was confused.

Yes, I am awake.

Jaden s face beamed, CHEZ-VI! he jumped to his feet with a grin and blindly wrapped his arms around the girl s waist, I-I-I thought y-y-you were gone...

Samantha looked away, It was my fault...

Shut up.

Samantha looked up surprised.

Nothing s your fault, I brought you there I commented on threats and got her pissed. All my fault.

Samantha smiled faintly, Thanks...

She winked, I heard you cousin s better now.

Yeah.

Five days left of Winter break... how am I going to explain everything?

Jaden frowned. I hear you there.

The redhead sighed, Time to pack, it takes 4 days to get there and I need to enrol you in Sam.

C-can...Kevin join too?

Cherry-Violet unstrapped all medical equipment from her and grabbed her clothes from Samantha slipping her shirt and a pair of loose gym pants. Yes, we ll take Kevin too.

S-Sammy?

Samantha blinked and turned around seeing a young boy about 16 years of age, waist-length black hair, bright orange eyes standing at the doorway, Kevin, hey.

Uhm, erm...Miss Harmony may I come in?

Of course, but I was about to leave anyway. So just come with us.

Kevin smiled, Thank you so much Miss Harmony.

Please, call me Chevie.

Oh alright, Chevie. He giggled. But Duel Academy? Isn t that?

Yup, I m enrolling you two there.

Wait, I m 18...that s a senior!

Yeah, well you may count as a first year. Cherry-Violet replied. You can go shopping for a matter of 4 hours, then Sam call my limo driver and he ll bring you to the airport. Got it?

On it! Samantha and Kevin then both began walking down the halls and out of the hospital.

The apple-eyed teen smiled, Jay-Jay...we re going back to our academy, how do you feel?

Happy.

She raised an eyebrow, At least you re calming back down. /I just hope no STD show up./ On second thought come with me I need to ask Poppy something. He grabbed a hold of the redhead s arm really tightly then began walking over to the orange-haired doctor, Poppy, can I ask you something about Jaden?

The answer to the question that you re going to ask about your friend is no, he s perfectly fine.

===GX===

Wake up Jay-Jay, Sam and Kevi.

All three teens opened their eyes. Kevin raised an eyebrow, Are we here already?

Samantha smiled, I get to go to school, thank you very much Chevie...

Jaden stayed silent. He just turned his head to face downwards even though he couldn t see. Cherry-Violet noticed the movement and knelt in front of his with her hands on his, What s wrong Jay-Jay?

The brunette boy shook his head, I-I-I m scared...

Kevin was about to question why but Samantha clamped a hand over his mouth and showed a note she wrote which made the raven haired boy s eyes bulge. The girl removed her hand as they landed.

Don t be scared, Jaden... I m here and I won t leave you.

You almost did though! Tears almost began to fall. But then Cherry-Violet kissed him on the cheek making him shut up.

Look, that was because Domino s a dangerous place, I m moving my vacation mansion to another city. So don t worry, I m a fighter and I will live for your sake.

Th-thank you Chez-Vi...

I said it s fine.

...C mon! Duel Academy awaits! he grinned and began to walk but tripped over in the middle of the jet s main rooms. Ow.

The 16 year old girl walked over and reached a hand down to the boy, Let s go, remember, I m right next to you.

He nodded taking a hold of Cherry-Violet s hand, and then the 4 began walking off the jet and to Chancellor s office. On their way there they happened to run into Jesse. Cherry-Violet widened her eyes and cursed mentally, but just continued on ignoring the boy.

Jaden must have noticed Cherry-Violet s sudden shock and wondered why they were walking faster. Hey Chevie and Jay!

Jaden widened his eyes, oh crap it had to be him didn t it?

Mornin luv, sorry, we re in a hurry, so we ll see you. Cherry-Violet stated with her hair hiding her face.

Wait, can I come with?

No, sorry important and private business.

Who s those other people with you?

Jesse, shut up and good bye.

Jesse stood there shocked. See ya.

Bye Jess!

Samantha and Kevin exchanged glances, then look back at the two others as they continued walking toward their destination. Knocking on the door. Come in. The redhead then lead the three others in after the door opened and walked inside and up to the desk. Miss Harmony and Jaden, what can I do for you?

Cherry-Violet sighed, Okay, listen and listen good, Jaden and I cannot be in classes for the next month or so, yes, we re still here in our dorms.

Can I ask why?

Jaden s blind.

Sheppard looked surprised, How? And are you sure?

I ll prove it. She then put two fingers in front of Jaden s face in clear view, How many fingers Jay-Jay?

7? he questioned unsure.

The redhead then looked back at the bald principal and stared at him. H-How did it happen though?

I can t tell you.

Fine, I know you both need some secrets, now what s with these two that are with you?

They are Kevin and Samantha Jason, they want to apply at Duel Academy. Is that okay?

Cherry-Violet, they have to apply with a written and practical test.

Well they haven t duelled ever really.

Why did they-?

Long story. Not explaining.

Fine. Get them ready in half an hour.

Thank you sir. With that she then turned around and began walking out of the office with Jaden s hands gripping on her arm. Samantha and Kevin following after them.

The four then ran into the store, Cherry-Violet ran to the counter slamming down her hand on the desk, "Miss Dorothy! Can we have 20 booster packs all spell and traps, with effect monsters?" she called.

Said plump woman blinked, "S-Sure!" then grabbing out the amount of packed cards that the redhead asked for. That all held 9 cards in all.

"What element Sam?"

"I go fire." The 18 year old replied in question.

"5 fire booster packs." The redhead then turned to the 16 year old boy, "Kevin?"

"Wind." He stated also in confusion.

"5 wind booster packs."

Dorothy blinked and eyed the other students with curiosity, "Who are these young people?"

Jaden grinned, "Hey Dorothy! They're some friends from Domino city we met through winter break."

"Hi, I'm Samantha Jason, pleased to meet you."

"The name's Kevin Jason,"

"Oh, you're new here?"

"Yeah, we haven't dueled before but we're going later today, Kevin smiled, Miss Harmony here, has been really kind through our time, and getting us to follow our dream,

Cherry-Violet hummed to herself as she grabbed a bag and put all the booster packs into her spare bag. We re going to Jay s dorm room, we ll sort out your decks there.

Samantha grabbed the redhead s arm, Why not here and now? Saves a lot of time.

The redhead pouted, Meanie, fine, we ll do it now.

YAY! Jaden cheered throwing his arms up into the air.

Cherry-Violet chuckled, Let s get to it then!

RIGHT!

No.

This?

No.

How about this one?

Yes, goes good with that card.

This one?

Sam, no, just...no.

Jaden was seated beside Cherry-Violet with a frown upon his face. The redhead girl was first to notice, You re sad that you can t see right? he nodded. Cherry-Violet smiled and wrapped an arm around the boy s shoulders, Okay, get your new decks ready! You ve got a duel to win!

Kevin and Samantha smiled, Right.

Jay-Jay, something I need to discuss with you.

Huh?

Cherry-Violet and Jaden were outside the main building after dropping Samantha and Kevin to the duel arena, they said they would watch because they don t wanna ruin the surprise of being able or not to stay. We don t want our friends finding out about the incident in Domino, right?

He nodded.

You re kinda clingy, so we may need to start a rumour that we re dating to get people to not ask questions on why we re so close.

He furrowed his eyebrows in uncertainty, If it keeps me to say near you, I m fine with it.

Cherry-Violet smiled, as they stopped walking, she saw the group walking towards them, so she leant down, Shall we kiss to seal the deal?

The brunette grinned and the redhead leant down further until her lips were pressed against his. A hand was reached up tangling itself in the spiky two-toned locks. Until air was needed and they heard a loud gasp and a scream. Cherry-Violet pulled away from the brunette whose face was flushed slightly, and panting slightly to refill the air into his lungs. She straightened up and turned her head eyes meeting with Syrus, Hassleberry, Jesse, Alexis, Chazz, Blair and Atticus.

Atticus with a...well not a normal look to when he discovers a new couple, like he knows something. Chazz in shock of fact that Jaden got kissed before himself. Alexis was the one who gasped then giggled. Blair was the one whom screamed and was totally fumed. Syrus was blushing on seeing the scene while Hassleberry cheered.

Jesse on the other hand looked worried and ...sad?

Oh, morning guys, pleasure seeing you again, Cherry-Violet stated. Going somewhere?

Mornin Slacker and Harmony. Chazz stated regaining composure and smirked. There s a duel happening of what we ve been told so we re going to watch.

Oh, sure we ll come with.

First, answer this question. Jesse began. Cherry-Violet and Jaden looked up. Are you two now datin ?

Cherry-Violet picked Jaden up which made him yelp and blushed deeply, turning his head to hide his blush in the girl s chest. Yes, we are.

Atticus and Jesse exchanged glances.

The redhead smirked, Aw, little Jaden s shy. She teased.

Don t be mean Chez-Vi!

Wow, you two certainly are very close, I guess it s good you two have gotten together. Alexis stated with a smile.

Heh, my brothers a good influence on you, I m glad you ve been getting down with him. She hummed with a smirk with the two toned brunette peeking his head from the girl's chest shyly.

"Yeah, I guess it is, and he taught me quite a bit about you as well." Alexis glanced down to the two-toned brunette boy, and giggled, "Quite an advantage really."

Jaden started squirming around within the redhead girl's grasp, "Chez-Vi..."

Cherry-Violet looked down and saw the boy looking up at her curiously, "Sorry guys, We've gotta go, we're late. Let's go see that duel."

"YEAH!"

Both Jesse and Atticus, despite the strangeness, just went along with them without question.

===GX===

The group were now in the duel arena around at the middle row, watching Samantha duel a proctor. So is this girl any good? Blair questioned.

Chazz furrowed his eyebrows, This girl has never duelled in her life by the looks.

Jesse raised an eyebrow, Yet, she seems familiar, there was something in the news paper when i was in Domino in Winter break.

Cherry-Violet just stared down at the arena watching the girl then smiled, She may not have experience but she has guts.

Jaden grinned, Yeah, I can tell she can duel well with how she learnt the rules so quickly.

They all looked at the two, You know her? Syrus questioned.

Cherry-Violet didn t move from her spot on leaning against the railing side on, but she stayed silent. So did the blind brunette boy. Strange enough after a few more turns Samantha won the duel with 3000 LP still left. The raven haired girl glanced up to see Cherry-Violet, Jaden and the two s friends in the grand stand and smiled.

She s cute. Syrus stated.

Hmm,

Oh no, Chevie s famous hmm somethin s up. Jesse chuckled. Jealous no one thinks your cute anymore?

Jaden pouted, Chez-Vi, I still think you re pretty.

Cherry-Violet smiled and turned around and ruffled the boy s hair affectionately, Thanks Jay-Jay. She then kissed him on the cheek then turned back around seeing Kevin now getting up and ready to duel.

More slackers at this academy, don t we have enough? Crowler stated as he walked down the stairs and stood near the group, We don t need more dropouts in this academy than we already have.

Jaden got to his feet and glared at Crowler, DON T YOU DARE CALL THEM SLACKERS! Cherry-Violet jumped slightly at his outburst and turned around hen cursed slightly. THEY TRY AS HARD AS THEY CAN TO GET HERE!

Crowler s eyes were wide and he had backed away slightly, Someone tame that boy!

Jaden had never looked so vicious, Crowler himself was surprised and practically scared to death at the unusual behaviour of the brunette boy. Cherry-Violet quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, JADEN CALM DOWN!

Jaden tensed up in the redhead girl s grip then lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes, Crowler stared at the brunette boy and the redhead girl in shock/fear. But Cherry-Violet sighed, she looked to the fear stricken teacher, Wh-What happened to slacker?

Cherry-Violet glared down at the teacher, Just shut up, I ll deal with this. She then lead the boy up the stairs and out the sliding doors.

Crowler looked at to the others whom looked equally surprised at the brunette s outburst. Atticus frowned, he knew something wasn t right because Zane said something happened, but what? So without anyone noticing he dashed out of the arena and following the redhead down the halls until he stopped seeing the two on the ground Jaden snuggled against her with his head resting on her chest crying, Cherry-Violet looked up and widened her eyes seeing Atticus standing there. People will get suspicious you just sitting there. Atticus stated with a frown.

Cherry-Violet sighed, Come with us to Jaden s dorm, I will explain then.

He only nodded understanding that there must be a good reason behind the secrets and the boy s emotional trauma.

===GX===

The three teens reached the Slifer dorm and were now inside Jaden s room, Cherry-Violet - being last to enter - closed and locked the door to make sure no one can come in anytime soon. Atticus sat down on a computer chair near the desk, while Jaden stayed in the middle of the room looking around confused, Where are we? Is this my room?

Jaden we re in you dorm room, yes,

The brunette smiled when arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled down falling into the redhead girl s lap, Wah! he yelped in surprise. But the smiled snuggling against the redhead again.

So what exactly happened during winter break?

Let s start with those two new duellist, Samantha and Kevin Jason, Sam works for me back at my holiday mansion in Domino.

Atticus nodded, Okay, I understand, but how is Jaden in such an emotional wreck?

Cherry-Violet nodded an began explain all that happened during the break. Once she finished, Atticus sat there staring wide eyed, To prove Jaden s blind, she held out 2 fingers, Look to your left and how many fingers and I holding up?

Erm...I ll take a guess and say 9? Jaden stated unsure when he looked to the left.

Wow, so he really is.

And the stabbing incident, she then pulled her shirt down slightly revealing a wound with stitches holding it together. I ve proved all has happened.

Are you sure he was raped? Atticus asked, It could ve been that he was just injured by someone that kidnapped him,

Cherry-Violet s expression turned angry, when he saw Jaden yelp in pain, I swear on my life that if those bastards touch another of my friends I will kill them with my bare hands.

Jaden looked at her with a feared expression, Ch-Chez-Vi? tears began to fall again. Cherry-Violet wrapped her arms around the boy tightly and tried to calm him down.

Atticus frowned, ...This is sad...I wish I was there to be able to help him,

Keep this a secret, no one can know.

Zane knows.

I told him.

Ah, yes, the secretive Zane, I understand now.

Cherry-Violet sighed, Though I am going to need to have some alone time but I still am worried when I m not with him.

Atticus smiled, Jaden block your ears for a moment please. Jaden raised his hands and put them on his ears. Cherry-Violet looked at the elder brunette curiously. You may need to show him pleasure soon, the poor boy is to na ve to know what even the differences between male and female,

The apple eyed girl widened her eyes, You re right... she then gave off a saddened expression, but I don t wanna because he may want to get pleasure from another.

Atticus narrowed his look, I ll get Kevin and Samantha to look after him while you set things up tonight. Raising to his feet, And you ll have to teach him while going through,

Just at that moment when he said those two name s Jaden removed his hands off his ears and stated, Chez-Vi, you ve got a message on you PDA.

It was from Samantha, I ve made it in as an Obelisk Blue, LITERALLY!

Then another from Kevin, The written test was hard, I m a Slifer Red.

Atticus laughed, That solves that problem, Kevin and Samantha will take care of him, since Sam was your maid before.

Cherry-Violet nodded, O-Okay, but you and big brother Zaney guard the door,

Of course, but I do the morning shift to get all the details from Zane and you. He stated with a cheeky grin.

You will never change will you, Cupid.

Never!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Learning?

It s been a week, Cherry-Violet refused to do what they were planning for the simple reason of Jaden wouldn t stay away from her and she didn t want to scare him. And Cherry-Violet being the considerate girl, just took care of him, not letting herself do anything of her own needs.

Atticus passes her and gives the two an encouraging smile. She just frowns back at him, he knew she wanted to do it, but not wanting to see the boy in fear made her mind scream don t. Chevie, The elder brunette calls her over to him, How is he? Will he go back to classes soon?

Everyone s worried, I know, and thank gawd they let me move into my old Obelisk Dorm so i can take care of Jay-Jay.

Remember, he s gotta learn,

I know, Cupid,

You and that nickname to me, he chuckled, it s starting to grow on me a bit now, just like Zane s.

Not caring right now, I really need a good night s sleep without Jaden screaming out and flailing about taking over 3 hours just to wake him and calm him down. She sighed falling to her knees as a slight showing of her weakness, I really don t wanna let him go because of what may happen but yeah.

You always put everyone else s needs before your own, you re the most selfless person I know, beside s Jaden but the only selfish part of him is,

His food, the redhead commented with a light laugh.

Well, I d best be off, class is soon, so see ya later, He then turned around and began walking off.

Ch-Chez-Vi? Jaden turned around and looked around the area frantically, but smiled hearing and Hmm, nearby and he walked over to her by following the voice, Is there something wrong? he asked when he reached her. Kneeling down and plonking himself in the girl s lap, If i can do anything to help... he started fiddling with the hem of his shirt in nervousness.

Jay-Jay, Kevin said he wanted to take care of you for the day so you can catch up on homework.

Jaden groaned, Homework?

Yes, dear, homework.

===GX===

It was near to midnight, Kevin had just left saying he had to take care of something and Jaden let him leave. Now nervousness of being alone hit the boy, trembling slightly he whipped around whenever he heard a noise but not being able to see all you could hear was his harsh breathing. But what did it was, upon hearing a twin snap he whipped around scared, Who s there? earning no reply instead, Jaden then yelped as he was scooped up from the ground, staying still he whimpered out, Wh-who a-are y-y-you? shivering out of fear. He tried looking up to figure out whom had picked him up, P-p-please, I d-don t mean anything...

Hush, Jay-Jay...it s just me.

The two-toned brunette stared up still being blind and unable to see, the voice said it all of her, Ch-Chez-Vi? Is it r-really you? I-I can t tell...

Use your hands; I got a good hold on you.

He nodded with uncertainty and reached up to traced blindly of the girl s facial features, reaching up to her hair touching a cold round metal object he grinned, Chez-Vi it is you!

What you doing alone in the middle of the night?

I told Kevin he could leave and then I got scared when y-you picked me up, I thought someone was trying to kidnap me a-again... Tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to fall.

Jay-Jay...sshhhh calm down. I m taking you to my dorm room for the night, you okay with that? Cherry-Violet questioned with a smile.

Y-Yeah, thank you, Chez-Vi... He smiled up at the redhead as she then turned grabbing his deck pouch that had fallen off when she picked him up and began walking to the Obelisk Girl Dorms.

===GX===

Once the two teens reached the redhead girl s dorm room, said girl kicked the door shut, but placed Jaden on a couch near the door as she locked it, This place is well secure, we have Zane outside keeping eye out in case someone suspicious comes by, Atticus will switch places with in the morning until we leave. Is that okay?

Is the window locked?

Very.

He gave her a heart-warming smile, Thank you Cherry-Violet.

Look, don t worry about it, you re a friend in need and I am willing to help, anyway change of sub, how long has it been since you ve showered after when Karissah did? her tone changing with warmth to utter seriousness.

Well, no I haven t. He gave a sheepish laugh blindly scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment. The two toned brunette then yelped as he was scooped up again, Chez-Vi?

Since you haven t been bathed in a while, I ll bathe you myself.

Wh-What? the redhead giggled at the brunette s reaction and the colour of his cheeks darkened with a tint of red, N-No! I-I-I m fine doing it myself! feeling himself being propped up on the basin he closed his eyes (even though it didn t make a difference him being blind) and tried to scramble off and away.

Jaden! As he scrambled away he slipped off but Cherry-Violet caught him making her slid on the floor hitting her head, Ah. She winced, Are you okay, Jay-Jay?

P-P-Please, l-let me do it myself... he stammered. She looked down seeing the tears welling up again, she frowned, he didn t know the differences of girl and boy, and she forgot that.

Jay-Jay...I won t hurt you...I kinda can t.

He looked at her with confusion written clearly on his face, I-I don t understand.

How about I let you feel around on my body to show you? In her voice he could tell the sensitive and gentleness that was within her tone.

O-Okay... Cherry-Violet then shifted the boy so that he was kneeling in front of her as she slipped off her blazer and shirt throwing it over to the door, moving around a little more she pulled off her skirt. Cherry-Violet?

Come closer, I ll lead you hands to particular places, then you can let them scan about, okay? The apple coloured eyed girl explained as the brunette slid forwards as of the command after she had removed her bra. The 16 year old girl got the boy s hands and lead them to her large round breasts, once the boy s hands landed on them he jumped slightly out of surprise and curiosity. Letting his large hands massage in circular motions on the girl s chest, earning a soft stifled moan, causing him to jump in fright and back away slightly. Jaden?

D-D-Did I hurt you? I-I m sorry! I-I... but he was cut off when his tears began falling and his breath was sounded out my soft sobs.

Cherry-Violet cursed mentally, and scooted over to the boy quickly scooping him into her lap, No, you didn t hurt me, calm down, it s okay...

He sniffed, Then why did you make that sound?

/If he keeps this up I may actually just scare him a little and may do what Cupid suggested as much as I wanna and not./ She sighed, That was a sound meaning it was pleasurable, it just slipped out, I m sorry.

...Pleasurable? He tilted his head cutely out of confusion/curiosity.

Yeah, it s hard to explain, but you can finish letting your hands roam if you like, I would tell you if you hurt me anyway.

Earning a smile as she wiped his tears away, he whispered, O-okay...

Moving back to the position against the wall, the chocolate eyed teen shuffled over until his was kneeling in front of the redhead again, smiling he blindly let his hands roam about his best friend s body.

Cherry-Violet bit on her lip hard when his hands skimmed over sensitive parts of her body to not let out a sound to scare him again. But once his hand palm at her crotch, she reopened her eyes that had been closed of holding herself back, and looked into the blinded chocolate eyes that were screwed in confusion, What s the matter?

You don t have a bulge there? Do you have something different or w-was-?

Jay-Jay, calm down!

The boy was really confused, not knowing at all anything besides duelling and having known that he flunks every test in school. Chez-Vi?

She sighed, this was going to be an awfully LONG night... Look, Jay-Jay, I m a girl, we re the opposite sex to you boys.

Huh?

Okay, if you ve noticed, I have large rounded breasts while you are flat. To make him understand she ran her hand up and down his shirted torso. She got a small nod knowing that he was understanding that part, when you were able to see, was my body like yours or more like Alexis ?

To what I can remember, it wasn t all that straight but rather curved slightly...

See?

I-I still don t understand...

Okay, why I haven t got a bulge , as you kindly put it, I am female, I need different that so I can give birth.

HUH?

Jaden, hush. The boy frowned more confused than he was. Okay, do you know that sex is?

Sex?

...You really don t know? He shook his head, Okay, shall I explain? he nodded, Cherry-Violet took a deep breath. Okay, first let s point out what happened with you,

Wha?

Remember what the guy did to you?

Yeah, I wish I can get it out of my head...

That is a form of sex, but what he did to only you that what homosexuals do but other ways can be done too.

He widened his eyes. But stayed quiet knowing that everyone would be asleep.

But since it wasn t pleasurable, and you weren t willing on doing it, that is called Rape .

Rape?

Yes, it can happen to anyone, if it involves someone is unwilling then it is considered that.

So sex is that? he eyes bulged.

N-No! Hold on, let me collect my words.

With a nod the boy waited knowing never to test the redhead s patience, since she s been rather good on tolerating with him so far.

Okay, sex is a form of it yes, but that s if it is between two people or more and they are willing to do so. It is a way of making kids yes, I ll explain that in a moment. She then saw the boy nod in understanding and smiled, Sex can be a way of showing your love to someone, to be just spite of wanting pleasure, or of stress relief.

But is sex okay to do between brothers and sisters?

NO!

Jaden widened his eyes at the tone. I m sorry!

Ah...I didn t mean to shout, Jay-Jay but no that s called incest, and it is frowned upon.

Oh. He gave off a saddened expression.

Okay, Jay-Jay, strip, you know I can t hurt you, now bath-time! she giggled.

Cherry-Violet...

Hmm?

Thank you, for everything...

Said redhead smiled and got to her feet, No problem, now c mon. She then helped the boy to his feet, Okay, shall is undress you or you do it yourself?

His cheeks darkened again, I-I ll do it m-myself!

Okay, I ll run the bath then. She turned around and turned the taps on, also letting the brunette boy get himself undressed in a little privacy. The girl stuck a hand under the running water testing if it s warm enough for this winter night. She then slipped off her panties and stepped into the bath.

Upon hearing the splash Jaden whipped around in fear, Ch-Chez-Vi?

Jay-Jay, grab my hand, I ll help you in, don t worry I m not looking anywhere but your face. Said brunette quickly grabbed the girl s hand and was helped step into the warm water, he then lowered himself cautiously into the water and let out a sigh of satisfaction of the temperature. Nice isn t it?

He nodded, Nice and warm...

She chuckled grabbing the soap, Mind if I wash ya? He just hummed in response, and the girl smiled, she let her hands roam his body covering him in soap, but was pleased when she heard a few moans from the brunette, Enjoying yourself, there? once she reached down to the boy s thighs. The brunette s eyes snapped open, he then squirmed backwards against Cherry-Violet s front, Jaden? the girl tried to look over at the boy s shoulder to see what he was looking at but then was stopped when he hunched forwards in attempt to cover himself up. Now the redhead was curious, but on hearing the young boy gasp, and seeing slight movement with his right arm she quickly grabbed it, ignoring the boy s protests and pulled him backwards and looked down, she smiled, then looked at the boy s face flushed with both embarrassment and excitement from what he was doing.

His right hand was wrapped around his length, but he quickly moved his left to cover himself, the redhead girl moved both arms and held them above his head, looking down getting a full view of what he was hiding. As she guess, the boy was hard, and extremely sensitive from those small ministrations of her just washing him. Jaden?

Chez-V-Vi...please, don t look there, i-it is embarrassing... said teen boy shifted away knowing that his friend would be looking at him.

Cherry-Violet smiled, Was that caused by me washing you?

She earned a small yet shy nod.

And it s that hard?

The boy whipped his head around, W-What?

You re really sensitive, Jay-Jay.

The boy widened his eyes but that same darkened colour of his cheeks came back and he quickly looked away, closing his legs to cover it up. D-don t be m-mean...

Cherry-Violet frowned, he s been through so much in just a small amount of time, he needs be taught pleasure as Atticus had said and now she thinks is the right time for him to learn that fact. Jaden, shall I do something that I know you ll enjoy?

He grinned, embarrassment forgotten as he got to his knees and turned around forgetting about his problem down there. Okay!

I m going to need you to swap places with me then. Picking up the brunette she moved away from the wall then gently placed him back in the water. There. Okay, back up against the wall and hoist yourself up on the edge,

He nodded doing as he was told. But immediately got back into the water remembering about his embarrassing situation. S-Sorry...

Cherry-Violet just smiled warmly, and leant down pecking him on the cheek, Don t worry, don t be so embarrassed, just hoist yourself up again, I need you to be out so I can do what I m gonna do. Jaden nodded, hoisting himself out of the water and sitting on the edge of the bath, but his legs closed to cover up his still throbbing length. I need you to open your legs again,

He cautiously did as he was told, but not without using his hands to cover himself, What are you g-going to do?

Don t worry, I know you ll love it. She then pried his hands away from him, then used her free hand to grasp onto his length causing him to gasp at the sudden contact. She then began pumping it, when she noticed the pearly-white liquid that began oozing from the tip of Jaden s pulsing flesh, smirking she placed her thumb at the tip and began spreading the pre-cum that was piling at the tip.

Doing that she was earned a loud gasp, with a sudden buck of the hips and a loud moan, his eyes closed tightly and his head thrown back that it was resting against the wall. She smiled, he was sensitive, only for one reason...He s never done this himself or has it happened. But her on the other hand, has at least had it happen but never did anything towards her problem, (then again being in the middle of class doesn t help).

Ch-Cherry-V-Violet...

Said girl moved her hand away from Jaden s hard-on earning a whine of the lost contact. Jaden, did you like that?

A shy nod again.

Does it make you feel good?

Yet another shy nod.

Want me to give you a little more?

This time he stared at her speechless. After everything she s done for him she s still wanting to help him instead of herself. N-No...

She was surprised at the answer. Pardon?

Chez-Vi...you need to do something for yourself once in a while.

She smiled, No, I m fine really,

But he wasn t giving this up without a fight, You re not doing anything more until you do something for yourself.

She smirked, she knew he wanted it, but she knew also that he wants her to feel the same way he was. But instead, she just leant down and took the boy s member in her mouth after letting go of his hands.

He cried out loud, and bucked up, he threaded his fingers in the redhead s hair tugging up to pull her off, N-No...th-that s dirty!

He heard and felt her chuckle as vibrations coursed through his spine making him arch back again. The redhead girl then pulled her head up and giggled again, It isn t really, it s normal.

Please, n-no more on me...do something or yourself, you ve done enough...

She smiled, the boy did care for her quite a bit, and she cared for him about the same, ...Would you like to do it to me instead? she was pushing it and she knew it.

Upon seeing a brightened grin and an eager nod the boy propped himself back into the water. But confusion dawned on him, H-How th-though? You don t have the same thing as me so I d-don t know what I d be touching...

Cherry-Violet smiled and messed up his hair with her hand, Try what you did before when you was just roaming your hands for now.

The 17 year old nodded, reaching his arms out for his hands blindly to get a hold of the girl s large breasts. He then began massaging them in his palms, earning a few moans and gasps here and there.

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows, he knew the girl needed more done to her, after all, she went far with him...but what does he do? And idea came to the two-toned brunette s mind, and he then leaned in and caught one of the girl s pert nipples in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it and began sucking at her breast as if he was a newborn baby. But with his hand his teased the other nipple then massaged it within his palm then swapped sides.

The 16 year old was panting hard, never has she felt this, it s happened once before, but never did it feel this good. She moaned loud when he started sucking at her breast but soon after she tugged at his hair to pull him away. D-Did I do something wrong? his eyes showed worry that he may have done something not right.

No, no, no, that was good, really. The apple eyed teen has in her mind that she s gonna need to prop herself up on the edge for the boy to finish around with her. Do you want to play around with my lower part?

He nodded in confusion, But how do I?

She stood up and stepped over to boy, then sat back in the water and waited for him to turn, when he did she then propped herself onto the edge and spread her legs out wide, Come closer and place a hand over mine, I ll guide you on what to do, that s okay?

Jaden crawled over to his best friend with a smile, reaching out a hand the girl grabbed it and guided him down to her hot and wet womanhood, but leading it to her clit she let go of his hand, Play with that for a bit, you can suck on his also, but be careful since you can t see.

He pouted, Okay. Teasing Cherry-Violet s clit within his fingers got the girl to inhale short, sharp breaths while moaning loud, she even moaned out Jaden s name which surprised the brunette enough to make him stop. The redhead glanced at the boy in confusion. Getting her replied from her look without him even seeing the glance, You made that sound with my name.

Cherry-Violet blushed and glanced away, knowing full well that he couldn t see her, Well, I dunno, do you wanna continue? Or shall we get out?

But without any more questions, Jaden leant in following by instinct on where his fingers were and began sucking at her clit, a few moments onwards she guided his head towards her hole where he looked up to at her questionably, but understood as he flicked his tongue into her licking up her juices as they spilled out, the girl threaded her fingers into the boy s hair pushing him down so his reached deeper, but a few more moments and she moaned out the boy s name and a flow of her juices leaked out and splashed into the rather surprised boy s mouth. Earning a slight cough as he pulled back, swallowing the liquid, but having some of it trickle down his chin, he looked up at the girl waiting for her to say something, but when feeling her hand on his shoulder he looked down again.

That was very good for a first try.

He smiled, Yay.

Though, can you do one more thing for me?

That caught him off guard, What is it?

I ll tell you when we get dried up. Pulling out the plug she lifted the boy up in her arms (never-mind her fatigue as other people come before her) she then grabbed a towel and dried the boy in her arms as best as she could. Then opened the door of her bathroom (well kicked it open) walked into her room and over to the bed carefully placing the brunette boy onto the soft covers, First I m telling Zane not to worry about noise that he hears in here.

Jaden widened his eyes, B-But!

Don t worry he ll know what sounds I m talking about.

Chevie, I can hear you,

Okay, you understand the deal?

Yeah, Atticus already explained the plan.

With a nod, Cherry-Violet got onto her bed with Jaden and pulled him against her, You okay with what I do?

He gave unsure nod, but squirmed slightly realizing he still had a slight problem and quickly covered it up with his hands. S-S-So what you want me t-to for y-you?

Cherry-Violet knelt up and pushed Jaden down with the utmost gentleness so he was lying down on the bed and not get scared about it. Just relax, you remember what I was talking about before? Jaden nodded, We ll do that. That s if you wanna...

Jaden shifted, his eyes gazing up at the redhead s face as it he was wanting to see the gentleness, but frowned being unable. I-I-I d-don t wanna... she could tell the uncertainty in his voice.

Jaden, I won t hurt you.

I-I know...I-I m just n-not ready...

She then got onto her hands and knees and crawled over until she was hovering over him, she then leaned in and captured his lips, the brunette s eyes closed at the sensation as he leaned up and kissed back, but then when Cherry-Violet started nibbling on his lip, he hesitantly opened his mouth slightly to let in the girl s tongue which explored the 17 year old s warm wet cavern then wrapped her tongue around his in a way of telling him battle for dominance. He shyly let his tongue battle with Cherry-Violet s tongue earning a moan from him that was swallowed by the girl s mouth. When air became needed, Cherry-Violet pulled away with a string of saliva connecting then and a trail of saliva from the boy s mouth to his chin.

Both panting to refill the much need air into their lungs, Jaden was the first to reply with something, Cherry-Violet...

Yes?

N-Nevermind...

The redhead raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off, Okay, removed your hands from where they are. Jaden removed his hands from covering his stiff length, that had began going limp but came back to its original hardness. He turned his head away, not wanting to be seen blushing again.

Jaden, tell me what you want done until your release.

Wh-What? Release?

She smiled, reached and hand to grab the hardness making the boy gasp again, You noticed before there was a liquid piling at the tip right?

From what I felt of, yeah...

Okay, you will feel a feeling in your lower stomach that you may not be able to describe, right? After that your she cleared her throat letting her thumb tease the tip of his erection again, well, an amount of that sticky stuff you felt go up in you when that happened, will spurt out of you depending on how much you can will it back on how much comes out, got me?

He nodded. I understand...

That s good. She then moved her hand from the boy s pulsing flesh and massaged his thighs to calm his nerves slightly, this is a bit stimulating for the poor boy to handle. And she s even going slow with this when explaining it. Okay, now tell me what you want me to do, even if it hurts me I will do it.

Jaden s eyes bulged, NO!

Cherry-Violet quickly covered his mouth with her hand, Hush...it s okay, I m making you feel good, just let me do this, please...

He cautiously nodded, Mmkay, j-just softy caress.

Cherry-Violet grinned as she moved around to sit behind the 17 year old boy, And I shall, giving you enough pleasure.

Jaden leant back in the security of the girl s arms as they wrapped themselves around his waist. Hands reaching up to tweak his nipples as she leant her head down and licked at the boy s neck, upon hearing him mewl in pleasure she continued a little further by sucking on the junction that connects his neck to his shoulder earning a louder mewl. Ch-Ch-Chez-V-V-Vi...nggghhnnn.

Cherry-Violet smirked, Feel good doesn t it?

Y-yeah...nmmmghnn...

She then moved her hands down to his very stiff shaft then down to his testis then and began massaging them in her palm earning a sudden cry, she licked the boy s cheek, C mon just keep at it...

Aaahhhh, mmmmm Ch-Chez-Vi... Jaden moaned arching up slightly, as she grasped at his erection once more and began pumping it, AHH! He cried out at the sudden action of her dipping her thumb in the tip making the pre-come drip down his pulsing flesh. Jaden turned his head slightly and blindly got a hold of Cherry-Violet s face and kissed her hard. When they pulled apart, Cherry-Violet leant down and began sucking at his neck again. Ch-Chez-V-V-Vi...I-I-I f-f-feel...

I-I know, j-just hold on. Will it to wait.

I-I m t-trying! CHERRY-VIOLET!

She knew him being new at this wouldn t let him last long but this, was longer then she even expected, when he screamed out her name. She looked down at the panting exhausted brunette with a smile, D-Did that feel really good to you? she yawned out.

That was amazing! He grinned, sitting back up after flopping down when he reached his release, How did you know this stuff! his normal hyperactive personality coming back through. Cherry-Violet smiled, at least she got him back to normal. Except... But...I wish I could ve seen everything you did for me...

When you can see again...I...will... She began in between yawns and pauses when her eyes closed, Do it again...for you... with that she had drifted off asleep.

Jaden blinked hearing the soft breathing, and smiled, he blindly combed his fingers through her hair gently and whispered, I love you, Cherry-Violet Harmony, thank you for everything... He then laid back his fatigue catching up to him, then closed his eyes, (still no point) drifting off to sleep with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - I Can See

The next morning, Cherry-Violet groaned stretching her arms above her head, then realized that she was still naked, blinking a few times she glanced over to the left side of her and smiled tucking at few of the brunette boy s bang behind his ear out of his face. Lifting the covers off of herself she then got to her feet and walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

But when a knock came at her dorm, she quickly wrapped a towel around her, and walked out and over to the bedroom door, opening it she smiled, Yes?

Good morning, Chevie!

Oh, Atticus! Hey, so you re up for your shift until we go to class?

You bet ya! she was given his signature wink and thumbs up. Then was given a wolf whistle, Dripping wet, with just a towel, you d think you re trying to impress someone. He laughed.

I just got out of the shower, and I hurt like hell. I m sure you understand why.

Atticus was given a good view of inside her room and saw Jaden sleep under the covers with the blanket half off him showing his left leg and his torso, I see, he grinned. You gave him a little knowledge?

She smiled and nodded, I m glad, that he didn t get stressed out over it,

Atticus saw her worried look, and raised an eyebrow, You re afraid that he may remember and actually beging to despise his decision?

She shook her head not wanting to talk while he s outside where people can easily eavesdrop, Come on in, we re fine now, everyone basically still asleep, I need to get dressed.

He nodded as the door was open further letting him walk into the room, and it was close as well as locked behind him. So, you re worried about him.

She took a deep breath, I am of course, why wouldn t I be? That s why we didn t go so far just mutual masturbation and oral.

Wow, I actually got details.

Not happening to you Cupid.

He just wrapped his arms around her and smiled, We ll manage to get you in his good books, so don t fret.

She smiled then, Pervert, let me go. She snickered.

Atticus pulled away and mocked hurt, Oh? Me of all people a perv? How could you possibly think that!

Because you hugged my while I m wet and have a towel around me. She giggled, Now please leave, I need to get ready for class.

He nodded, Okay, going out the door after unlocking it he then stayed in front of it when he closed it.

The redhead girl saw Jaden whom was still in bed stir slightly and sit up sleepily stretching his arms and yawning, Chez-Vi? You alright?

I m fine! She called cursing slightly as she dressed herself in her uniform.

You don t sound fine. You sure you re okay?

Jay-Jay, I just getting dressed don t worry your head.

I m hungry.

Cherry-Violet laughed, Okay, get out of bed and dress yourself, I put a clean uniform on the bed so stay near the bed! I don t want you hurting yourself trying to walk around without me.

He nodded, and obeyed the girl s commands. Ready!

Cherry-Violet walked over to Jaden and giggled, Your pants and jacket is back to front. She then slid the boy s jacket off frontwards then slid back on the way it was meant to. She then undid the fastenings on the boy s pants and slid them to his ankles, turning to clothing around so it was the right way then pulled them back up zipping, buttoning them then doing up his belt and pulling his long shirt over the waistband of them and smiled, You re just a little crazy idiot...

But aren t I yours?

She jumped at the questioned, Excuse me?

The boy blushed and looked away, Never mind...

Knowing to never push buttons, she just grabbed the boy s hand and walked to her door, opening it, Okay, off to class for the first time in a while.

Jaden pouted, Aw, but class is boring!

Now, now, you have to see everyone, they ve been really worried about you. Atticus stated, Well, I know Blair and Jesse will be stoked in seeing you again.

Jaden grinned, I can duel against Jesse again!

Cherry-Violet and Atticus exchanged glances, Jay-Jay, remember, you can t see so how can you know what cards you re putting down? He then used his free hand and pointed to a random space, Cherry-Violet giggled, Who are you trying to point at.

You. He then moved his hand so his finger was now pointing at the redhead, You can tell me what my cards are by whispering in my ear! So I then put it in!

Cherry-Violet smiled sadly, I m sorry, I m afraid I m not allowed to do that.

Erm, Jaden, Chevie, we re going to be late! Atticus stated.

Oops. Cherry-Violet got a tight grip on to Jaden s hand, Hang on tightly, we re running for our lives.

Jaden nodded as he was being dragged by the girl down the stairs of the girl s dorm and out.

===GX===

Jamie-Ashley sighed, Alexis glanced over to look at the bright redhead boy, What s wrong Jam-Ash?

It s just, don t you miss the hyperness of Jay and Chevie together causing havoc?

Alexis frowned getting a hold of her boyfriend s hand, It would be nice to have them back...

Jaden...I wonder why he s been away for so long?

Jamie-Ashley knew, but never told anyone or was told, it s because of his sister was always running towards the Slifer dorms whenever he saw her, but she was on her cell yelling out, Okay! I m coming calm down Jay-Jay! Nothing s going to hurt you again! he understood upon hearing that, her figured, Jaden during winter break got raped...but there was more to it. And he wanted to find out.

Upon hearing the sliding doors open Jamie-Ashley, Alexis, Syrus, Axel, Anna, Savannah, Jim, Jesse, Blair and Hassleberry looked up to the door. Crowler growled then also looked up then stared speechless, Cherry-Violet, Atticus and Jaden stood there, Atticus just walked to where he normally seat casually, though Cherry-Violet was panting as well as Jaden, Sorry about the lateness, we kinda got a long conversation started. She giggled.

Cherry-Violet, and Jaden?

Jaden grinned, You know it! But then confusion dawned on him again, Chez-Vi, who spoke?

That was Crowler.

Oh. He then grinned again, Hiya teach! he waved.

Wh-What s the meaning of this?

Cherry-Violet told Jaden to go sit over with Atticus, but instead he walked blindly to the desks and started walking down the stairs blindly grasping at things to feel where they are as the apple eyed girl dashed down to Crowler and began explaining everything.

Upon hearing a shocked gasp from their teacher, Jaden snapped his head up from trying to find his way and looked around the room. Wh-What happened? I-Is everything okay?

Atticus quickly got from his seat and walked over to the younger brunette, Jaden, nothing happened, Cherry-Violet s just explaining the details to Dr Crowler.

O-Oh...sorry...

Syrus, Alexis and Blair got to their feet and quickly dashed over to Jaden and Atticus, questions thrown at both the brunettes but still, Jaden stayed in silent shock staring up at the shadowed figures. Cherry-Violet cursed running back up the stairs to where the group is, Back off! she then leant down picking the boy up whom quickly wrapped his arms around her neck happily, Everything will be explained later, alright, just cool off. Sheesh. She then glanced over to Jamie-Ashley, Jamie-Ashley mouth out I know Cherry-Violet smiled, Okay, Vice Chancellor Crowler, where am I to put young Jay-Jay here?

Go sit next to Andersen and Hassleberry, there s two spare seats there.

Thank you sir. She then walked behind a line of people to get to the arranged seats and placed Jaden to his feet at the seat next to Jesse and she sat next to Hasslberry. (They moved over to have two seats between)

Hey Jay, Chevie, why haven t you been here for the last week after that outburst? Jesse questioned looking at the brunette. We ve been really worried, at least give a little on why.

/They really can t tell, can they?/

Jaden turned his head to his left looking at the aqua-haired boy but being unable to see still has a mild disadvantage. J-Jesse? Is that you?

Jesse blinked, Well, yeah of course it is, who ya think it was?

Jaden smiled, No sorry, I couldn t tell.

Cherry-Violet eyed the two boy with uncertainty, /Maybe taking him to class might be bad,/

Private Harmony, can you explain to me? Hassleberry questioned the girl.

Cherry-Violet looked over to the dino-lover and smiled sadly, I ll explain to you all at lunch, would that settle it?

She was given a nod, and glanced at Jesse whom looked at her in confusion. She just waved a hand dismissively.

Around and hour later, Cherry-Violet felt a hand tug at her glove, she glanced down to Jaden whom was squirming in his seat, Hmm, what s wrong Jay-Jay?

He turned his head away and blushed, he never was fond of asking things like this it was rather uncomfortable. ...I...

He felt the other two boy s look at him and he shifted in his seat, What s wrong Jay? Jesse questioned.

Cherry-Violet sighed, Jay-Jay, I can t know unless you tell me. She then leaned down so her ear was near his mouth, Whisper it.

He did, and Cherry-Violet gave a sympathetic face, the boy still squirmed about, she quickly looked up and saw Crowler was still paying attention on teaching, she cursed mentally, /I don t wanna get in trouble but if I leave it any longer he s gonna let it out...poor kid./ but she growled when he turned around looking at her, she motioned her head to the door in a way t say that she needs to leave. He nodded going back to teaching the class.

Cherry-Violet quickly picked Jaden up and quickly began running from their seats and up the stairs and out the doors.

===GX===

You okay there?

I-I m fine! Stop asking!

Jaden, I can t stop worrying about you, after all of what happened.

Chez-Vi, I am fine. Okay!

You sure you ve got a grip on it? Not going to miss?

Upon hearing spluttering, she smiled, Ch-Chez-Vi! Th-th-that s embarrassing! People could h-hear you! He retorted.

Cherry-Violet giggled, Boy, no one comes in here, they go to the other ones, so you re fine, now, you sure?

Erm...

She rolled her eyes, Unlock the door, I m coming in.

H-Hey! Wait! N-No!

She couldn t help but mess with the kid, Look, would you rather another girl or a guy helping this far?

Well no...but...

Just let me in.

Fine, just hurry in and lock it, I m unable to hold much longer. Hearing the door of the stall click she knew he unlocked it and she quickly opened it and she quickly went in and latched it behind her, looking at the boy that still had his back towards her, Okay, she then walked to the side and saw that he wasn t in fact holding it right, Jaden, she then moved behind him and lean on him snaking her arms around and down his arms to his manhood, You say you re okay, you re not. Stop shaking. Now take a step to the left. He took a deep breath, stepping to the left and jumped with a yelp when his hands were pried away and replaced by the girl s. Okay, now go.

B-B-But...

Just do it.

I-I can t.

Jaden!

NO!

She saw the real dark blush upon the boy s cheeks, Jay-Jay, just relax. It s only me...don t worry...it s nothing to be embarrassed about...

She wasn t given a reply, so she looked over the boy s shoulder and frowned, the boy is losing control over himself. Then she heard him sigh, and she listened to what he was going to say, Y-You just make me really nervous sometimes...and you do the most embarrassing things to me and only me... I feel like I m a used victim...

Cherry-Violet closed her eyes and smiled, I do them to you, because of one simple fact. I care for you and you re the only one I like helping.

Erghh. She saw out of the corner of her eye that his eyes squinted up. ...

Jaden...relax...

He nodded and surely enough he did.

===GX===

It was now lunch time, Jaden sat in Cherry-Violet s lap with back to everyone and snuggling against her chest earning a giggle from the girl. But her face went back to seriousness when she looked at Jesse still getting over shock of what he just found out, Wh-Wha? Jesse stayed there staring with wide eyes, H-He was raped? And now blind?

Blind from trauma and stress... she frowned, I was going to tell you sooner but, I didn t think you d take it well and I wanted Jay-Jay to become comfortable before having his friends know.

Gee willikers ... I m shocked and angered at the same time.

Believe me when I found him on the streets naked with blood stains and fear in his eyes, I almost broke down crying, I d never seen him so distressed in my whole knowing him...

Jesse frowned, I guess no duellin him in a while.

He wants to, but it s better for him not to.

No work, no tests, no duelling, not being able to see how can that guy be okay.

Alexis had come over to the three pushing Jamie-Ashley with her and had Atticus with them. So...I was right. Jamie-Ashley stated. All along, he was in utter fear of that same man getting him.

Cherry-Violet looked at the ground with shadows covering her eyes, Jamie-Ashley looked at her confused, but then Savannah and Zane came walking over and Savannah widened her eyes, Oh, Chevie, what s happened? Upon seeing Jaden THAT clingy she knew something happened, glancing up to Zane whom had a stoic expression she frowned, Zane, I haven t been told why you are guarding the room Jaden and Cherry-Violet at night.

Cherry-Violet snapped her attention to the teal-haired male, Zane? he just smirked down at her, There isn t a need to worry,

Cherry-Violet fell backwards off her seat from Jaden s sudden movement of him moving away from her and pushing her backwards yelling out, I WANT FOOD!

Everyone laughed. Cherry-Violet rolled her eyes with a smile, and patted the pouting boy s head lovingly, Jesse got to his feet, I ll get him some fried shrimp.

Cherry-Violet got Jaden off her and got to her feet, I ll come with, but as she was about to walk away she was stopped by Jaden grabbing a hold of her leg, Jay-Jay, let me go.

No! Don t leave me!

Jaden. Let. Me. Go!

The boy looked up with his eyes filling with tears. Chez-Vi!

Cherry-Violet was getting annoyed, yeah, she worries about him. But the lack of sleep s getting to her...or maybe it s something else. GET OFF ME! she then moved her leg making Jaden tumble backwards. From that action alone made the two-toned brunette bawl out crying. Oh, grow up! she snapped. Walking off with Jesse whom glanced back to Jaden whom was now in Alexis arms with Syrus trying to comfort him also.

The aqua-haired boy then glanced back at the redhead and noticed she s been taken over but wasn t Hikari a nice girl? Or is it to do with...? Chevie. Are you pregnant? He whispered in question grabbing a plate to grab some food for the blind boy.

Cherry-Violet sighed and slouched forward, I d be surprised if I wasn t, Jesse...

He sighed, Sorry...I didn t expect it to happen as much as you didn t want it to.

But telling the others what happened, that s what scares me. Cherry-Violet looked back up as she grabbed a bottle of soda for the boy. Here. She gave the bottle to Jesse along with a sandwich still wrapped. Give those to Jaden. I m going back to my dorm.

Jesse stared the redhead girl as she walked out of the cafeteria doors. The aqua-haired boy then began walking back to the group. Atticus was the first to ask, Where is she going?

Back to her dorm.

The elder brunette boy gave of a concerned look, Is she okay? Seems her moodswings are getting outta hand slightly.

The two couples plus the green eyes European boy looked at the elder Rhode. Jesse raised an eyebrow, And ya know this how? his southern accent coming through clear as day.

Atticus eyed the aqua-haired with a suspicious look, Say, Jesse, you wanna tell me what s with her?

Jaden blinked and looked up still unable to tell where said boy was. Fine. I ll tell ya what happened.

Atticus looked slightly surprised. But then nodded as the other began to listen in. Jesse placed the food and the bottle of soda on the table as he sat down ready to explain, with Jaden also trying to look at him to show he was listening. Well, in winter break, there was a party happening at her vacation mansion in Domino City, right?

Jamie-Ashley blinked in surprise, Hang on, she had a party? That wasn t part of our deal. He then furrowed his eyebrows, I say, his British accent tuning into his words, continue, sorry.

Well, yeah, this was just before she found Jay.

Atticus gave a thoughtful look, Did you two get drunk?

Jesse nodded shamefully.

But how were you there? Didn t you go back to North Academy for that time? Jim asked.

Well...she invited me before she organised it and I left before she wanted to go out to clear her head.

Jamie-Ashley didn t say a thing, instead he just began rolling the wheels for him to leave from the cafeteria. Alexis blinked. Jesse and Atticus looked to the door seeing the elder Harmony wheel himself out the door. Wonder where he s going?

To Chevie s room. Jesse stated, He is her real brother after all.

Atticus pouted, No that s mean, I may not be her flesh and blood but she s still a sis to me.

Alexis just hit him on the head, Jaden was still wiping his eyes, he looked around, /I want to see! I NEED TO SEE!/ he closed his eyes tightly then reopened them, and what came into his view was the colour of the wooden boards of the cafeteria. I CAN SEE!

All turned to him staring with wide eyes, Atticus went down in front him, Jaden grinned, I know you re in front of me Atticus!

Oh my god! Savannah cried, Lover-boy was blind?

Zane face-palmed. Jaden turned around and grinned, YAY! but looking around trying to find his certain redhead friend, he frowned, Did she go back to her room?

Yes.

With that Jaden hurried to his feet and raced out the door, and too Cherry-Violet s room, CHEZ-VI! he banged his fist on the door, I CAN SEE OPEN UP!

The door opened...

"CHERRY-VIOLET? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Truth.

It s been a few days since Jaden has gotten his sight back, but still is slightly awkward being without Cherry-Violet, but the thing is, she s been avoiding him and letting him take care of himself, only by a little. Atticus and Samantha every now and again appeared to take care of the boy when he starts getting a little scared. But he still calls for Cherry-Violet. Yet stays ignored.

But right now he s sitting with Jesse whom was talking about that happened during the winter break for him. Jaden was just laying on his back staring up at the sky, Jesse stopped talking and glancing down at the boy, Jay, ya okay? he looked at the boy worried.

Jaden frowned and sat up with a crease in his brow, I really wanted to see what Chez-Vi did to me that night before I got my sight back...

Jesse raised an eyebrow, the only ones that know about that night were Zane, Atticus and the two that were involved on doing it. What d she do?

Jaden smiled and sighed in a swooning like way, It just felt so good! I never knew anything could be that pleasurable! he cried enthusiastically.

Jesse widened his eyes in shock, Wh-What?

Her mouth, that heat! Oh! He moaned. Jesse just stared, she actually got to do stuff to him to actually make him not scared of becoming near people? Jaden noticed the boy next to him being quiet, he then poked the boy to get his attention. Jess? I m sorry did I say something wrong?

Jesse looked over to his friend and frowned, She took advantage of you.

Jaden blinked, Wh-Wha? She d never do that!

He aqua-haired boy stared deeply into the boy s eyes, Jay, just forget it, cutting off his gaze his looked away, it s gettin late, let s head back.

Jaden looked around noticing that it was a fact getting darker, Nah, stay sitting with me a little longer! he gave off his precious grin that everyone had missed.

Jesse couldn t help but smile, Alright, I ll stay,

YAY! the brunette boy had cheered. Oh, Jesse, I have a question.

What is it?

Have you ever had sex before? He asked tilting his head innocently to the side, still knowing the boy he didn t know he was asking a very personal question to the aqua-haired other.

Jesse spluttered, Wh-Wha? his face turning bright pink, since when did a question like that appear in ya mind!

Jaden blinked and looked at the boy not understanding, obviously confused why the boy isn t answering, Is it not a question to ask?

Sorry, but not to ya friends, that s personal thing. He explained rubbing his head.

Jaden nodded obviously slightly saddened. I-I m sorry...I-I didn t m-mean any harm...

No, no, it s okay, I understand you are curious, Jesse smiled, swinging an arm around the brunette s shoulders, So, are you okay now? he asked cautiously.

Jaden bit on his lower lip and squirmed a bit, I still am a little frightened, but I ll be getting over that soon. Jesse pulled the boy closer to him, J-Jesse? He just kissed the boy s neck without thinking but as soon as the brunette felt the lips on his neck, he jumped to his feet, tears in his eyes, S-STOP! L-LEAVE ME ALONE! he then quickly dashed away leaving a dumbfounded blunette behind.

===GX===

Cherry-Violet was really surprised when she found Jaden sitting in the middle of the forest scared to wits and crying his eyes out, Jaden? Wh-What happened?

Said crying brunette turned his head looking up at the tall girl, J-Jesse, h-he...

Cherry-Violet sighed, /I guess he isn t used to close contact from males yet,/ C mere, she beckoned him to come over to her with her arms out wide. Jaden got to his feet and dashed over to the redhead and into her arms almost knocking her down doing that.

H-He scared me! H-He c-came onto me so quickly!

Jay-Jay, you two used to be inseparable...

Jaden gripped onto the girl s shirt snuggling his head further into onto the girl s chest, I-I know...

Just calm down...I ll take you back to your room,

C-Can I sleep with you tonight? He looked up into the redhead s apple-green eyes with a pleading look.

There are many terms to take that sentence, if you were anyone else, I d say no, but okay, she then picked the boy up whom quickly wrapped his arms around the girl s neck, how does it feel to be able to see again?

I wish I couldn t. He mumbled.

Cherry-Violet sighed , Sorry I have been avoiding you. I just had to see if I had something in my system.

Chez-Vi...can I have that done to me again? I-I wanna see h-how everything i-is done...

Cherry-Violet stayed silent but just began walking towards the slifer dorms. Once to the brunette s room she plopped him down carefully onto his bunk and smiled, I ll see you later, I ve got to go talk some sense into someone.

Jaden frowned, NO STAY!

Cherry-Violet knew that she wasn t going to get out of this she closed the door and walked back over to the two toned brunette, What do you want me to do?

He shifted in his seat a faint blush appearing back on his cheeks, Can we do what we did before? When we were naked?

The redhead sighed, Better not...

O-Oh...okay...sorry to ask, he stated with a frown and looking away.

Cherry-Violet frowned, But then again, when do I do what s right? she laughed slightly. Jaden s face beamed. It s better for you to get some sleep though right now... Jaden s saddened expression stayed in place, So you want me to stay? Hmm?

He nodded with a sad smile, I m sorry for all these problems...Chez-Vi...

Cherry-Violet slipped off her blazer and shirt, Jaden widened his eyes and looked away with a dark blush on his cheeks, the redhead girl then walked over to the boy with a smile, Don t worry about it, it s not your fault...

C-Can you s-sleep with me? he asked not looking directly at her.

Cherry-Violet nodded. Both getting onto the bed and lying onto it, Night, Jay-Jay,

====GX======

Ahhhnnnnn,

Cherry-Violet s eyes snapped open, she looked over to the boy in her arms that had his eyes closed but his face looked strained, Hmm? she removed her arms from around the boy and sat up to get a better look at what was wrong with him. She still couldn t see what it was.

Getting up carefully - not to wake the boy - and walked over flicking the light switch on, she widened her eyes seeing what the boy was doing his hand was grasping down at the front of his crotch, his sweatpants pulled down just to let his member be visible in the hand that was being pumped hard, Mmmmnnngghhnnnn,

She walked back to the bed, J-J-Jaden? She sat on edge of the bed and watched the small boy pump at his length. She then reached down and shook the boy, Jay-Jay, wake up.

The boy snapped his eyes opened and looked down seeing Cherry-Violet looking at her with a worried expression, he then looked down at where his hands and widened his eyes, I-I...aaahhh...

Cherry-Violet smiled, It s okay, tears then welled up in Jaden s eyes again, Hey, hey, hey! Cherry-Violet pulled him into her lap carefully making sure he didn t hit his head. Calm down...it is alright...

I-I m sorry you had to see that...I-I m so m-messed up e-ever since that m-man did that to me... he sobbed. The redhead girl then moved her and him down off the bed carefully onto the floor, and she pulled him closer to her and he snuggled his face into her chest, C-Can you please h-help me?

Cherry-Violet nodded, Alright, knowing what he wanted she smiled reassuring, Don t worry about it. He hand then drifting down and grasping at the boy s pulsing flesh and pumping it slowly, upon hearing the brunette boy gasp, she grinned, Same rules as you were blind, if I don t something you don t like stop me.

He nodded stiffly as he lean backwards relaxing just letting his emotions control his body, closing his eyes he mewled as Cherry-Violet let her thumb press down on the tip, Nnnngghhaaahhh,

They didn t notice until it had already happen that the door opened, What in tha name of?

Cherry-Violet whipped her head around and stared, her eyes bulged just as the aqua-haired boy standing at the doorway with a slack-jaw and a real shocked expression. Uhm...

Ya are taking advantage of him! What are you, Chevie!

Jaden s mind cleared up a little once he didn t feel the pleasure anymore he turned his head over and widened his eyes, J-Jesse? he whimpered, N-No!

Cherry-Violet wrapped her arm tightly around him and covered his erection with the spare pillow as his head snuggled into her chest to hide away from the other boy that had just caught them. Cherry-Violet growled, What did you do! He was going fine until what you did! she snapped.

Jesse stayed shocked then shook his head, All I did, was kissed his neck, I was aiming for his cheek but he moved!

Cherry-Violet blinked, Wh-What? She then covered the brunette s ears with her hands and dimmed her look, You re holding back by a mile aren t you, you re waiting for Jaden s mind to heal from its exposed state so you can reveal...your true feelings for the boy,

Jesse looked away, and sighed, I ll admit it, he then grabbed the door handle, I ll talk to you later... then shutting the door and began his way back to his dorm room.

Cherry-Violet removed her hands from the trow toned brunette s ears and smiled down at him when he looked up questionably. We should go back to sleep,

Jaden frowned, O-Okay... looking back down to the ground he quickly pulled his sweatpants back over his exposed length then stood up and got back into bed, with the redhead girl following but facing the other way, Ch-Chez-Vi? D-Don t you like me?

Hmm? Of course I like, what makes you get that idea that I don t?

Jaden bit on his lower lip, B-Because...I love you...

Cherry-Violet s eyes widened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 New Feelings.

Cherry-Violet froze watching the young brunette sleep snuggled against her chest after she pulled the blanket over her. /D-Did he j-just?/ In shock/fear, she s unsure of what to make of this.../there is no...way.../ But she stayed awake the whole night, thinking over and over again, tiring her non-used mind on the three simple words that scared her so, I love you... is it true he says those words? Or is it just his mind saying he is in love with her?

Who knows...

===GX===

The next morning, Jaden opened his eyes and turned around to be met with an empty bed, he frowned she probably ran away, sitting up on the bed he leaned forward his head in his hands between his legs, What have I ve done? tears beginning to fall down his cheeks again.

He didn t know that Cherry-Violet was actually at the door with her ear pressed against it, whispering as she moved away, Sorry, Jay-Jay, but I am not the one you actually love...I could tell it in your eyes... she then began walking down the stairs on her way she passed the aqua-haired boy whom greeted her but she ignored slightly but just said, Apologise to him...

Jesse knowing what she meant by that raced up the stairs to Jaden s room, knocking on the door and waited, upon hearing Jaden mumble out, Who is it? he frowned.

Jay, it s Jesse, I came by to apologise about last night, I didn t mean that to happen.

There was a long sense of silence...

But then Jaden broke it by opening the door, and looking up at the taller boy with a slightly cautious look, A-Are you sure?

Yeah...I just...yeah...

/ How about kiss him on the lips instead? /

Jesse widened his eyes, Jaden double back seeing the other s shock, J-Jesse?

/ ...You re pitiful, /

Then Jaden widened his own eyes, then blanched seeing the spirit of Jesse s dark half appear next to Jesse, while Jesse just stared seeing Jaden s dark half appear, ...U-U-Uhm...

/ ...Hurry up and kiss already! / Johan, Jesse s dark side, huffed but then eyed Haou, Jaden s dark half with a smirk. Haou stayed silent, still angered by what he had seen throughout the last 2 months.

Jesse jumped slightly while Jaden just hid behind the door shyly, Johan? Haou? H-How have you appeared?

Haou crossed his arms with an emotionless expression, / I ve been appearing for a matter of a month now while you sleep, making sure no one tries to hurt you again. /

Oh. Jaden looked down at his feet with a saddened expression. Johan sighed, and Jesse frowned. Jaden then looked at himself and grinned, I ll be back. Closing the door (lucky Haou was leaning against the wall next to the door) then in a few moments opening it again reappearing with his school uniform on, I wanna go down to see the others! Let s go!

~~~~GX~~~~~

They had walked over reaching the beach, Jaden looked saddened upon seeing Cherry-Violet talking with Atticus and seeing another girl, mid-back green hair with a few blue tresses over her forehead, she glanced over and raised an eyebrow with her mismatched (one gold and one silver) eyes scanning the two boys that just arrived, Look at what we have here, Jaden seems to have gotten his main man. She snickered, Shall we take pictures of them?

Lyria, leave it alone. Alexis had stated with a exsperated sigh.

Cherry-Violet never did any movements she just stayed facing Atticus. The elder brunette blinked then looked over to the boys with eyebrows raised, Ah, I see...

Lyria smiled and patted Cherry-Violet on the back, You did the right thing, Chevie,

The redhead girl smiled at Lyria, Thanks, I needed that. She then turned back to Atticus with a serious expression, Back on subject,

He nodded, as Jesse and Jaden walked over to Jamie-Ashley and Savannah with grins on their faces. We ll work on it, so we all in this plan?

/ I also! /

Cherry-Violet jumped slightly then turned seeing her other half giggling at the apple-eyed girl, Hikari, I told you no appearing randomly! Warn me! Atticus and Lyria exchanged glances then nodded finally realizing, but everyone else had stopped what they were doing and stared at Cherry-Violet whom just sighed. Okay, yeah, I m paranoid, I know!

/ No sleep? /

She nodded sadly, then looked up to Lyria whom had her eyes wide open, I can see Haou and Johan... she whispered. Cherry-Violet whipped around with Hikari just glancing over her shoulder and saw the spirits just pushed both boys slightly to make them be closer together. I guess they knew their feelings...

No, Johan just wants Jesse to get with Jaden so he can just fuck Haou to living end. The redhead girl laughed with a small smirk.

Atticus gave a cheeky smile, Then all we have to do is push them together?

Basically,

Lyria narrowed her eyes, But what other bastards that touch Jay without either our or his permission will have to deal with me.

Atticus, Hikari and Cherry-Violet shivered, Agreed.

The three - plus Hikari - turned and watched Jaden, whom was now grinning like normal and didn t tense up when Jesse wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Jesse looked down to the two-toned brunette and chuckled, while the said brunette just crossed his arms and pouted. Atticus then pumped a fist in the air, The Matchmaker is one the case! Lyria and Cherry-Violet just facepalmed shaking their heads watching the elder brunette boy walked over to Jaden and Jesse and got in front of them with a suspicious look.

Never use Cupid when he s in proud mode... The redhead girl stated the green/blue haired girl nodded agreeing.

Jesse had narrowed his eyes at Atticus and pushed him away. Samantha had skipped over to Jaden and Jesse which made Jaden hide behind Jesse slightly just from a slight fright. Jaden! I thought you liked Madam Harmony, not Sir Andersen...

Jaden frowned and looked away, I like no one...

Samantha was about to say something else when Kevin had grabbed her hand and turned her to look at an angry looking Cherry-Violet. The black haired girl stared in fear but was confused on what happened. Lyria flicked Cherry-Violet in the forehead whom snapped her attention to the smaller girl and chuckled slightly. Samantha! Keep your nose out of other s own personal business! Cherry-Violet shouted.

That made the 18 year old girl jumped slightly and her to walk away from the two boys with her cousin back to Alexis and Jamie-Ashley.

Lyria walked up to Jaden with a smile and grabbed two bottles of water from the cooler, Here, she stated handing the boys one.

Jaden smiled and nodded his thanks, unscrewing the lid and taking a sip of it. Jesse did the same then smiled at the green/blue haired girl. But suddenly...

Whoa... Jaden stumbled forwards slightly grasping his head with one hand, Wh-What was in that drink? the bottle dropped from his hand splashing onto the sand, Jesse quickly reached out as Jaden passed out falling backwards.

Jesse stared at Lyria whom blinked quite shocked, What the?

Lyria what was in that water?

It was just water! I swear!

Jesse stayed silent, Lyria glanced over to Cherry-Violet whom was watching curiously, Lyria then smirked, Let the games begin...!

Lyria nodded, Let the games begin...! 


	8. Chapter 8 pt 1

Chapter 8 Get Them Together; 1 (Haou, Hikari and Johan)

W-Whoa...where am I?

Don t sit up to quickly...you were given a heavy sleeping drug and where, my dorm room.

Jaden stayed laying down on his back since Jesse s shoulders rested on his shoulders pushing him carefully to stay back. He stared up the aqua-haired boy, he was speechless of their position. The aqua-haired boy then quickly moved off the brunette scared of how d he was going to react. H-How d I have a sleeping drug?

It was in that bottle of water Lyria gave ya, Jesse stated, I m not sure, she really didn t know it was in there when we found out,

Jaden slowly nodded, O-Okay... he stayed laying down on his back with a smile, how long have I been asleep for?

About 2 days.

Oh...

I ve been at your side the whole time, oh, you d be hungry so here, he then passed Jaden a large tray of food, Jaden smiled and began digging in but not as fast as he normally would. Chevie, Lyria, Samantha, Kevin and Atticus are coming over here later for a sleepover since Hassleberry, Syrus and Chazz are sleeping in different dorms tonight.

Jaden gulped down what he had in his mouth and smiled, That s cool, we can play truth or dare, and some other sweet games!

Jesse chuckled, If you want,

YAY!

It was now around

Let s play I Never! , Cherry-Violet called with a grin. Hikari, Haou and Johan had also appeared exchanging smirks.

Jaden s face brightened up, That s fun!

Jesse nodded, I agree, that s a fun game!

Remember all the rules?

YEP!

I ll go first, Cherry-Violet chuckled, Hmm, I never...obeyed Savannah s advice,

Jaden, Kevin and Atticus put fingers on their nose, She told me that tickling Zane will get him to tell me what I wanted to know, but after I did, he glared at me and started chasing me with a chainsaw, never tickle Zane,

Kevin rolled his eyes, How nice, Savannah told me to hug her and she ll help me organising my deck. Cherry-Violet stared wide eyed, Yes, she manage to get me to do so just as Zane walks pass me.

/ Evil! / Hikari called which made Jaden, Jesse and Cherry-Violet jump while Lyria rolled her eyes.

She told me that if I wanted to show my love to someone it is the way just to tell them, that really failed... Jaden looked down at his lap with a frown.

Jesse looked at the two-toned brunette with a frown then glanced over to Cherry-Violet whom wore an emotionless expression on her face, he then smiled and rubbed his guy-friend s back, C mon, cheer up Jay, there s more girls you can tackle over,

Jaden looked up at the aqua-haired boy and smiled, Thanks Jess.

OKAY! I never been drunk and danced around like an idiot. Lyria stated with a smile.

Jesse, Atticus and Cherry-Violet put their fingers on their noses. Jaden blinked, You three have?

Jesse chuckled nervously, Yeah, seriously on accident though, someone spiked the fruit punch and I had some of the drink and started stripping down to my boxers and got up onto the table dancing to I m Too Sexy .

Lyria and Samantha laughed, Cherry-Violet scratched the side of her face sheepishly, Well, I got drunk at my own birthday party, and kinda did pole-dancing with a random chick. Mind you, I got money from it, she chuckled.

Atticus just sighed, I just did the normal dancing I do except with a guy and it was AWKWARD!

Kevin rolled his eyes, Jaden, your turn.

Jaden put a finger to his lip as Haou appeared and smirked leaning in a whispering in the brunette s ear, I ve never played strip poker,

They all blinked, but then Cherry-Violet and Lyria put their fingers on their noses. Same time, we got bored, so yeah,

Jesse and Atticus whistled, Sounds like a good show, the elder brunette grinned but a pillow was pegged at his head from a smiling redhead girl.

Jesse, your go,

Jesse hummed in thought, then grinned, I ve never shocked anyone to the limit of making them choke.

Jaden and Samantha put a finger to their nose while Cherry-Violet raised an eyebrow, Sam? How so?

You, I had told you a few days ago that sex was fun, and you started choking on your drink yelling out, WHO! Samantha crossed her arms.

Jesse poked Jaden in the arm with a questioning look, I joked saying I had no gag reflex, which made Zane choke and Savannah faint. The two-toned brunette chuckled slightly.

Cherry-Violet widened her eyes, Say wha? Big brother Zaney choked? And Savannah fainted? Now that s saying something,

Jesse bit on his thumb slightly, and saw Haou smirking with pleasure when he saw the emerald-eyed boy s reaction. Hikari had noticed and jumped over (well walked through everyone) and began planning something with Haou. Should we get ready for bed? I think so, Jesse stammered slightly.

All raised an eyebrow except Jaden whom was still slightly oblivious. Kevin and Samantha nodded, while the other four frowned, Are you sure? the green/blue haired girl questioned.

Yeah, even though I just woke up a matter of a few hours ago, I m going to hit the hay, Jaden stated with a yawn.

When Jaden and Jesse stood up and Jaden walked over to Jesse s bed and laid down, the emerald eyed boy had walked over to the bunks with a grin, Sleeping alone are ya?

Jaden shrugged with a sleepy look, I guess, I ve gotta get used to it,

Lyria and Cherry-Violet exchanged looks then saw the three spirits behind Jesse and pushed him down making him fall onto the bed and on top of Jaden. With a satisfied smirk they disappeared.

Jaden widened his eyes as Jesse quickly caught himself before landing on Jaden fully, their faces really close just my mere centimetres away from their lips touching, Jaden s eyes were wide as saucers a faint blush on his cheeks, Jesse blinked then quickly sat up. Sorry, I guess I tripped.

Jaden sat up also and scratched the back of his head, No worries, I know you won t do anything now, unless you get permission.

Jesse smiled, Aw shucks,

Cherry-Violet, Atticus and Lyria smirked, Wait till we at least leave you two alone, Lyria commented but secretly loved what happened.

The redhead girl rolled her eyes, Hmm, we re going to leave, C mon Cupid, I m staying at your dorm room, she the grabbed the elder brunette s arm and the blue/green haired girl s and dragged them out, Samantha and Kevin on the other hand just walked out closing the door behind them leaving the aqua-haired boy and the two toned brunette in the room alone.

S-So... Jaden stammered glancing away from the other quickly getting away from Jesse s bed, They re right, I should head back,

No! Jesse shouted, you re staying here! I don t want ya to get hurt from walking alone... he then looked at his lap saddened, You re damaged enough, I can t keep up with it if something happens again...

Jaden smiled and walked over to the aqua-haired boy and wrapped his arms around the other, Thank you, Jesse, you caring about me just makes me really happy,

Jesse closed his eyes and smiled back wrapping his arms around the other also, You re most welcome, Jay...

-  
A/N: Okay i do apologise about the late updates but having my trials and main exams soon it is rather difficult to get things done in between!  
If I should continue this story, i need more encourging review/comments if not I'll drop this story or any of my stories for that matter, and i dont want to but i dont wanna waste time doing something no one likes.  
~~~Darkus Asuka 


	9. Chapter 8 pt 2

Chapter 8 Get Them Together; 2 (Lyria and Atticus)

Jaden yawned then sighed contently, smiling as he snuggled closer towards the warmth, but upon hearing a chuckle he opened his eyes slightly and looked up and widened his eyes, I can see you slept well,

Jaden regain composure and smiled with a nod, Yeah, I did thank you,

Jesse then stretched his arms and groaned, Its a Sunday, should we go visiting or just stay in bed?

Stay in bed, I m tired... he yawned snuggling closer towards the aqua-haired boy.

Uh, Jay, I think a bath should do better before we get to sleep again, Jesse stated looking down at the other that sighed in annoyance, You might wanna have one too, so care to join?

But we re both guys! Th-That s wrong! Jaden widened his eyes in shock with a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

Rather me fetch Lyria? She ll tease you about every detail of its size, Jesse yawned as the brunette moved away from him slightly to let the him off the bed.

N-No, but I d find it a bit weird...you know too guys...bathing together...

Jesse frowned, he s not trusted by him yet, so with a sigh he said, Fine, I ll go in on my own, he then began walking over to the bathroom but left the door open just in case.

Jaden frowned, what was up with Jesse? Why was he treating him like he...liked him? The two-toned brunette just shrugged with a smile and laid back. Did he feel scared with Jesse?

No.

Does he trust Jesse as he used to?

Afraid not...

The chocolate eyed boy pouted grabbing a pillow and clinging onto it with a small smile. A few minutes later Jesse came out dressed in what he normally wears (I swear he keeps heaps of those same shirts or just doesn t wash them that much) just minus the blazer, and he stopped walking and smiled at the sleeping Jaden, shrugging he decided to go and get something to eat, or maybe go for a jog with Cherry-Violet to get some information that he really wants to know. So walking/opening the door and leaving his dorm room, after locking the door behind him and began walking downstairs.

==B.L==

Cherry-Violet was outside the Obelisk Blue dorms with Atticus and Lyria whom were talking amongst themselves. They grinned and waved at the aqua-haired boy that began walking over to them, Morning, Jesse, had fun last night? Lyria smirked crossing her arms over her chest.

Jesse grinned, Yeah, Jay seems to be relaxing more now, he slept with me, That earned three shocked gasps, Jesse then widened his eyes and corrected himself, N-No! I mean sleeping literally! Cherry-Violet nodded, knowing the emerald eyed boy here wouldn t try to take advantage of the boy, Chevie, wanna come for a jog?

The redhead smiled, Sure, she then said her goodbyes to the other two and then joined Jesse in jogging around through the forest. Once they reached to the river, Cherry-Violet stretched her arms above her head and questioned, So what do you need? Hmm?

Well, Jay seems to not trust me fully yet, and I m still worried, he s letting me in at least now...

Then what s the problem? He ll trust you all in good time! Cherry-Violet cheered with her trademark cat-like smile.

But what made him like you so much?

The redhead frowned, that was one unexpected question to her, I just took care of him like I was his mother, he asked for something I got it, he started crying I was there to comfort him, and Jesse, I know that if you hold back you feelings much longer you ll do something forcefully, unless Johan can stop you.

Jesse frowned, I just want things back the way they were,

With Jaden being oblivious to other s feelings, sadly I m glad this happened in a way, he now can now be slightly selfish to have people looking out for him then the other way round. The redhead stated stretching her arms above her head, Wanna head for the locker rooms? Race ya there?

You re on!

==B.L==

Cherry-Violet somersaulted as she reached locker rooms for the gym class. Once landing on her feet again she turned around and laughed, there came Jesse panting as he caught up with her, Gee willickers, how can you keep that pace and also front-flip at the end! he then paused as he straightened himself from his bent position, without plum collapsing at the end?

The redhead girl just grinned, Unlike what everyone thinks, I m a strong little girl!

Jesse smiled back, I can see that, I mean with everything you ve been through, it s as much as Jay has been through,

She frowned and looked away, Though tell you the truth...while I was gone last year,

Syrus said Jaden wouldn t shut up about ya,

She gave a faint smile then lost it as she said, Jesse, nothing happened when we were drunk, you had enough control to stop yourself, but before that...let s just say, I m no virgin like you,

Jesse widened his eyes, D-Did you?

The same people as with Jay-Jay,

Hikari appeared right beside Cherry-Violet with a frown, Johan had also appeared next the aqua-haired boy but had an angered look, which isn t a good thing. We need to go to Domino again and deal with those dirty creatures.

Cherry-Violet laughed but it sounded towards the creepy side, I have to go there every vacation, imagine the stress of trying to keep yourself alive is,

Jesse turned his head and began walking to the guy s locker room, See ya later, I m just gonna have a quick shower before heading back to Jaden,

She nodded snapping from her memory, Hmm, see ya, Jess, she waved as she began running again. The boy just walked into the male locker room. Knowing that no one would be in there he stripped off his clothes and left them on a bench after grabbing a towel from his locker that he was sharing with Jaden, walking over to a shower stall, leaving the door open and turned the taps on.

==B.L==

/Where is he?/ Jaden was now wide awake and was looking around inside the main building of school, in the school gym near the locker rooms, /Lyria and Atticus said he was near here but I don t see him!/ throwing his arms up in frustration then grinned, /the locker rooms!/

He then walked over to said doors, and grasped the handle opening the door, Hello? closing the door behind him after he walked in and looked around. Jesse? You here? the small brunette continued walking around when he spotted the pile of the aqua haired boy s clothes, he grinned, He s here, then suddenly hearing the sound of a shower running, he crept other near the shower stalls, upon seeing one with a lot of steam coming from it he realized that Jesse s in that one.

Said boy that was being searched rubbing his hands all over his body enjoying the warmth of the water that was getting sprayed onto him, Jaden widened his eyes gave a faint, eep and quickly hide behind the lockers where he couldn t get seen. Jesse had turned the taps off, grabbing his towel and drying his hair with it as he walked out of the stall and over to where his clothes lay.

Jaden s eyes were wide, he was staring at the aqua-haired boy whom stood there drying his lean naked body, a faint blush crept up on the brunette s cheeks, staring agape at the other. Taking in the sight of the emerald-eyed boy. From broad shoulders, to his chiselled abs, his strong legs then to... Jaden shook his head, he had to leave! This is wrong! Staring at his best GUY-friend like this... so he began creeping away but tripped causing a loud THUD making the aqua-haired boy widened his eyes, Who s there? he quickly walked around to the other side of the lockers and blinked seeing nothing there, but then a pair of red and black shoes caught his attention that were retreating away. Hey! Who s there! he then quickly followed the direction he saw the feet go in but as he go back to the same side where his clothes were he heard the door slam shut. Who was in here...? he asked himself rather confused. But with a dismissive shrug he then put his clothes back onto himself.

==B.L==

Jaden had ran past Cherry-Violet, Atticus and Lyria whom were watching the boy flee away with a dark blush on his cheeks, Jaden! What s wrong? Cherry-Violet called.

Lyria smirked upon seeing a bulge in the brunette s pants whom was trying to ignore by the looks, Atticus must ve noticed too because he glanced to the blue/green haired girl with a grin, and whispered, I see that Jesse s body was to his liking, Lyria just snickered.

Jaden stiffly walked over to the three hunched forwards trying to hide his problem, N-Nothing s wrong!

Cherry-Violet poked the chocolate eyed teen s shoulder, You re hunched over, did you hurt yourself?

No, it s fine really, c-can I go yet?

Cherry-Violet smiled and rubbed the boy on the back, You can leave, go on, Jesse will meet you back in his room, have fun,

In a flash Jaden had zipped away, never minding the awkwardness of his running.

==B.L==

Jesse had walked straight up to his dorm room, smiling gracing his face when he closed the door he looked surprised to see that Jaden wasn t the room in sight, Jay?

He heard a faint moan coming from the bathroom, curiosity getting the better of him he tip-toed over to the half-closed door and peeked in but what he saw shocked him...

There sat was the small two-toned brunette, on his knees his pants pushed down revealing his hard length in his hand that was grasping it, his face purely flushed with sweat dripping down the side of his face. My, was that a sight to see for the aqua-haired boy... He continued watching in a trance of the brunette as said brunette pressed his thumb at the tip of his length making him cry out, tears began falling down.

Jesse wanted to go in and just kiss those tears away, but that might just scare the boy... plus he likes Cherry-Violet...right? Or maybe he d moved on to Samantha or someone else. Jesse took a deep breath just as he saw Jaden came his seed shooting out onto the tile floor. A few moments after the brunette grabbed some tissues and began cleaning himself off then the floor, but just as he did, Jesse knocked onto the bathroom door making the brunette widen his eyes, Jay? You okay there?

Jaden cursed mentally then knocked something over to make it look like he tripped also pouring water onto himself making it some of the substance her knocked over spilt onto him, S-sorry! I was about to have a shower and I tripped!

Can I open the door, are you decent?

H-Hang on! Just let me get my pants back up! he then blushed after he said that but quickly did as he said he was.

Now?

Yeah.

Jesse opened the door and frowned, Jay...

I m sorry...! the brunette s tears were still in his eyes and the water did make it look like he had been crying slightly he yelled out while using more tissues to wipe up the other messes. I-I m such a klutz!

Jesse walked into the bathroom and knelt down in front of Jaden, Here let me clean this up, you just go have a bath, I ll get some change of clothes, he smiled reassuring at the poor other, okay?

O-Okay...

Now scoot, let me clean up, Jesse stated grabbing some tissues also, after turning the taps onto the bath, after cleaning all the spillage and carefully got rid of the broken glass into the trash can he stood back up and smiled a hand stroking the brunette s utterly soaked hair, Sticky...okay you really need a bath, I ll wash ya hair for ya if you want.

Jaden covered his face with his hands, I-I ll be fine, please, I ll do it myself!

Jesse feigned hurt, But I wanna wash you...I won t be in the tub with you! I ll be at the side!

Jaden felt a twinge of guilt of hurting Jesse but still kept with what he said, I-I m sorry Jesse, I-I guess my mind just won t trust y-you yet...

He nodded, After you re done I ll get Chevie to escort you back to your dorm.

Jaden smiled, Thanks Jess.


	10. Chapter 8 pt 3

Chapter 8 Get Them Together; 3 (Cherry-Violet)

The next day, Jaden woke up with a start, blinking wiping his brow, he looked down seeing he had a problem at his crotch, Damn... he jumped when hearing a knock at his dorm room door, quickly putting his hands onto his lap and raising his legs he called out, Come in! cursing mentally.

Hey Jay! Jesse opened the door and came walking into the boy s room, Just woke up?

Dude, you re early for me. Jaden retorted shifting, Why is that?

Cherry-Violet came in after Jesse and grinned, Just seeing how you are going about. Though I knew you were asleep, just a feeling.

Jaden smiled awkwardly, Ah, well...

Cherry-Violet noticed his position thought knowing the aqua-haired boy next to her would just think he s just sitting. Oh, you seem to be sitting uncomfortably, everything okay dear?

Jaden closed his eyes, /Damn, she had to realize./ N-No I m fine.

Now that ya mention it the way ya sittin looks as if ya are trying to hide something. Jesse stated walking closer towards the other boy. Cherry-Violet closed the door behind her making sure that no one would walk in. Jesse gave a cheeky smile, grabbed to Jaden s fear- the brunette s arms, Let s see what ya are hidin ! he then began pulling on the other boy s arms, but Jaden would let him but then Jesse pulled his arms up with an amount of force. He looked down and silence hung in the room except for Cherry-Violet s whistling. After the silence, Jaden started blushing and Jesse cleared his throat, and let go of Jaden s arms letting him grab a pillow in embarrassment to cover up the tent in his loose track pants (yeah, wearing his PJs) Well, I see why ya were hidin it. Jesse glanced away unable to come up with a coherent sentence.

Jaden didn t reply. Cherry-Violet chuckled, Shall I leave or do I need to see what happens next? Because I love this show here.

Jaden s blush darkened, Jesse glanced over his shoulder, Chevie, now that s just mean. His southern accent coming through.

Said redhead just rolled her eyes, Look, I m nice I m not, remember?

Jaden hid his face in his pillow by bending forwards into the one on his lap, Can I die of embarrassment yet?

Jesse looked at him sympathetically, but little did the other know, he was fight the urge to ravish the brunette boy, which was taking a lot of work. Jay, don t be embarrassed, you re not the only one that gets them after waking up.

Jaden then looked up at the other boy and smiled, Th-thanks, Jess.

Cherry-Violet giggled, I ll be outside, if you need something call me.

Jaden s blush returned, CHEZ-VI! THAT S...! NO!

She just snickered after opening the door and closing it behind her. Jesse looked at the boy and smiled, I understood what she meant but how did you?

She explained to me while I was blind what those terms was, we did a test to just to let me feel what it was like to have that pleasure remember.

Jesse became silent. Then looked down (but away for where Jaden was covering himself) and sighed, remembering the talk about it before the brunette left to go back to his own dorm, Sorry, I just didn t think that would ve been a good idea...since you couldn t see anything.

Well, as long I felt where she was, I had the image in my mind on what she was doing, or what I was.

The aqua-haired boy bit on his lip, So are ya two?

No. We aren t, I thought I was in love with her, but then I realized someone else in my life that I m in love with. Jaden gave off his normal grin. How about you?

Jesse gave a nervous laugh, Well, I haven t really got anyone in mind right now.

Oh... Jaden gave off a disappointed sigh.

Awkward silence fell upon the room.

Until Jesse broke it, So who s the lucky girl?

Jaden scoff/laughed, Not a girl a guy. But realizing what he said he quickly covered his mouth with his hand and looked away regretfully.

Jesse only smiled, Oh, so you like a boy? That s okay,

Jaden was silent for a few moments, but frowned when a few images of his dream came back to his mind, his member spring back to life again after deflating. But noticing this he looked down, Jesse...can you leave the room for me please?

Jesse looked at him surprised, Can I ask why?

Jaden shook his head, I just need to take care of something... the aqua haired boy heard the sadness in the others voice and smiled.

Jay, do it in front of me if ya have to.

Jaden looked up quite surprised, I-I...erm...uhhh...

I m not leaving this room.

Jaden stared at the aqua-haired boy, but stayed silent. Would seeing him doing that be a turn on for Jesse?

Hopefully.

Does he now trust Jesse enough to not do anything to him without his consent?

Yes...he now does...

A-Alright...I guess y-you can watch...

Jesse s expression seemed to brighten up, No need to worry about anything, just let your body control you. he suggested. Haou and Johan had appeared without the two noticing. Jaden had taken his pyjama top off then slid his sweatpants down to his knees and began using both hands treating himself.

Luckily Cherry-Violet had walked off because they wouldn t get walked in on knowing her to tell people to avoid.

Jesse covered him mouth and quickly looked away, if he watched the scene in front him that was done willingly he may lose control and ravish the boy then and there. But made him want to eve more by the name he kept moaning out, J-Jesse...nnnggghhhnnn...

Johan had noticed Haou look away immediately after Jaden had pulled his pants down, the orange eyed spirit smirked grabbing Haou s face from behind and turning it to make him look at the brunette s lighter half. Watch him...

Haou blushed and bit on his lower lip at the sight, squirming while standing up making his rear grind against Johan s making the orange eyed spirit moan slightly. Jesse raised his head up and snickered at the two spirits. But then saw Jaden staring at him with a pleading look, J-Jesse...p-please...

Some of his will power began to dissolve...

Johan smirked glancing at his lighter half that was stuck in between to help or not... while himself was playing around with Haou. Jesse had looked away but glanced back to Jaden whom was staring at him with that pleading look, Jesse gritted his teeth trying not to take advantage of the boy...

But would he be taking over the brunette by actually going ahead of doing it?

Maybe...

But would Jaden regret it happening when his mind s clear?

Please...Chez-Vi told me y-you re holding back...

That comment answered his question, Alright, I will...

~~~~Chapter ends~~~~

(Darkus) Elley: SORRY! CLIFFHANGER! And I apologise about not making many notes so here s to make up for my lack of communications!

(Asuka) Kathey: Okay first things are first. We both control writing this story! The Cherry-Violet doing stuff with Jaden was just my idea! I wanted it to make it seem like she was taking advantage of him to get Jesse angry! :3

Elley: Yeah and secondly, I ll be making a few side stories to go with the I never games that I add throughout the story...yes more games are to come!

Kathey: Uhm...Requests are welcome, we also loved to get feedback from y all! So please if you re reading REVEIW!

Elley: Or the rapist person that hurt Jay-Jay will hurt you! OwO

Both: If there are any questions that need to ask, please just P.M us!

Kathey: Ja ne!

Elley: *watches clock and review button*


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Finally,

Jesse took a deep breath and getting up from the bed and walking over so he was in front of Jaden, Can get one thing cleared in the air before I do? The chocolate eyed teen nodded weakly still grasping at his length with tears in his eyes and waited for the emerald eyed boy to do what he was going to do, but all he did was leaned in and captured Jaden s lips in a heated and passionate kiss.

Jaden pulled back with a slight yelp, Wh-Wha? confusion written on his face as he stared at the other...

Was he scared of the action?

Nope.

Jaden then grinned at Jesse, Can you help me yet?

Jesse smiled and nodded, getting onto his knees, eyes level with the brunette s stiff length, glancing up to see Jaden s face he saw the bright pink colouring just before the brunette turned his head, but just as he turned Jesse blew on the boy s length making gasp. Smirking at the reaction he then lightly skimmed his tongue up Jaden s pulsing flesh, a shuddering moan came from the brunette. So you re enjoying that?

Jaden could only nod.

The emerald eyed boy snickered as he traced a finger up Jaden s erection then pressed it at the tip. Jay, how about we do this? he moved from the boy reaching up to pull Jaden s shirt over his head. Then pulled the boy's pants down the rest of the way and threw both pieces of clothing over to some random spot. Jaden just stared at the aqua-haired boy whom was looking him up and down, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed he pulled legs up slightly to cover himself, then looked away, "You look beautiful." Jesse breathed.

Jaden felt heat rise to his cheeks again, "Don't make me feel more of a girl that i already feel like!"

He only chuckled getting to his feet and shrugging off his blazer, then pulling his own shirt over his head, and chucking it also, "You're not gonna be the girl in this situation," Jaden looked up to the emerald eyed boy whom looked at him seriously, "You were made as the girl when they did that to you." Jaden widened his eyes then looked down. The taller of the two sighed, "But, I'm not letting ya go through that pain again, I will be the 'girl' this once."

Jaden's head snapped back up to stare deeply to into Jesse's emerald orbs, tears began to fall from his chocolate ones as he got to his feet and dashed to Jesse wrapping his arms around his neck, "Thank you...so much!" He didn't care he wore nothing, he didn't care what happened right now, as long as Jesse was near him, he knows he'll always been fine...

Jesse smiled and wrapped an arm around the sobbing boy but tilted his chin up to face each other, Jaden feeling enough to be bold leant up and made their lips brush against each other then he retreated back with a smile. "I love you," The aqua haired boy pecked him on the forehead was about withdraw from being close the two toned brunette.

"Wait, Jesse."

As soon as he went to go grab his discarded clothes, the brunette called him, so the North Academy student straightened up and looked at the other, "Yeah?"

"Please...I want to do... it..." He looked at Jesse with determination in his eyes, "Please, make me yours."

Jesse's eyes widened and he dropped the clothes as Jaden just said that, seeing that determination in the smaller's eyes, that just made him want him more... "Are you sure?"

"I am, now."

Jesse nodded and advanced over to the smaller boy, whom smirked then skimmed his hands over the aqua-haired bou's torso brushing over the nipples making him give a sharp intake of breath. Jaden then leant down and began sucking at the others neck earning a small moan from him as a reward.

Jaden then snaked his hands down to the front of Jesse's pants and undid them pushing them to the boy's ankles - boxers included - , letting go of the other and letting him kick them away. Jaden was about the start treating the other's erection when Jesse put hands on his shoulders and pulled him away, "Don't worry, I won't last if you did that,"

Jaden giggled at that comment, "Fine, so..."

Jesse took a deep breath, "You're entering me,"

Jaden's eyes snapped wide open, "What? Are you sure you want that to happen?"

Jesse got onto the bed but stayed on his hands and knees and glanced at the bruentte boy, "Do it...before I lose it."

Jaden glanced to the sides seeing that Johan and Haou were staring in shock at the situation, but we glad knowing someone cares, somewhat in a way. Jaden nodded getting onto the bed behind the more athletic teen, and got a good enough grip on his hips, "Fine, but be ready,"

"I know."

Jaden got himself positioned ready, "Ready?"

"Yes,"

The chocolate eyed 17 year old then pushed himself in slowly, but froze upon hearing a pained grunt from the one under him, "You okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine...You're bigger than I first thought." Jesse panted out.

Jaden pushed himself all the way in then, waited, brushing off the last comment.

"M-Move..."

He then began thrusting in and out slowly at first until he hit something hearing Jesse moan out loudly, being curious of it, he thrusted to that same spot again.

"J-Jaden!"

"Y-Yes?"

"I-I l-love you..."

"B-Back at you."

One more thrust and the boys yelled out each other's names, both coming at the same time, then collapsing down. Jaden pulled himself out of the other then rolled over to be by his side, and they both nodded off to sleep without a word.

Darkus: HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK AGES!

Asuka: *facepalms* 


End file.
